Lovely Days
by Cho Molin
Summary: Chapter 6 is ready! Siapakah yang akhirnya dipilih? Masa lalu atau mulai membuka lembar baru bersama namja yang baru dekat dengannya? Enjoy! RnR. Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Molin, and others.
1. Chapter 1

::::::::::::::::::LOVELY DAY::::::::::::::::::

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik SME, Kalo nama-nama yang lain punya aku sendiri<p>

Cast : All member Super Junior,Cho Molin, Chise Okinawa, Kim Eunhye, dll.

Notes : Aku pemula. Jadi bila ada yang kurang harap dimaklumkan. Disini banyak yang berubah. Jika ada unsur Yadong, mohon dimaafkan. :)

**Chapter 1**

**.**

*****Molin POV*****

.

Aku sedang duduk sendiri di tengah-tengah lapangan berumput di sekolahku, angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan anak rambutku. Angin yang sejuk itu membuatku mengantuk dan akhirnya merebahkan diri diatas rerumputan hijau. Seperti surga rasanya, setelah seharian ini bekerja keras mengerjakan soal matematika, yang menjadi kelemahanku. Aku pun memejamkan kedua mataku dan kurasakan angin sejuk itu hingga aku tertidur. Baru saja aku tertidur, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa cekikikkan dari seorang eh tidak dua namja tepatnya dan itu membuatku terbangun. Saat itu juga, begitu aku terbangun, aku langsung melihat penampilanku, kalau saja ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku. Seragamku, rambutku, _gwaenchana_! Lalu apa yang mereka tertawakan?

Aku pun berjalan mendekati dua _namja_ penganggu tidurku itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka sama sekali, mataku sudah tidak mampu melihat sejauh itu. Yang kulihat hanya mereka yang berlari begitu melihatku. Karena terkejut salah satu dari dua namja itu menjatuhkan tasnya, dan tidak mengambilnya kembali.

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap suatu benda yang berwarna kecoklatan. Aku pun berjalan mendekati benda itu dan mengambilnya, lalu membukanya. Aku menemukan kartu kewarganegaraan yang berada di dalam dompetnya keluar dari tasnya, aku pun terkejut begitu melihat nama pemilik tas tersebut, apalagi fotonya.

Ya! aku harus secepatnya mengembalikkan tas ini kepada pemiliknya. Terlebih lagi, tas ini bisa menjadi kesempatan emas untukku bertemu dengan idolaku. Ya! tas itu ternyata milik Cho Kyuhyun, member termuda Super Junior yang mempunyai suara yang khas dan sangat merdu.

.

*****Kyuhun POV*****

.

Aku sedang asyik berduaan dengan PSP kesayanganku dan tiba-tiba saja cacing-cacing di perutku berdemo minta makan. Aku pun berjalan ke dapur dan menemukan Ryeowook hyung sedang asyik membuat makanan. Namun dari wangi masakannya saja aku merasa bahwa dia sedang memasak sayur-sayuran tak ada daging untukku hari ini sama sekali.

Akhirnya daripada aku memaksakan diri untuk memakan makanan yang tidak kusukai, aku memutuskan untuk membeli makanan di luar. Sebelum pergi, aku sudah menyamar, dan sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju restoran steak yang berada di dekat apartemen tanpa ketahuan siapa pun. Aku pun masuk ke restoran itu, dan mencari tempat duduk. Rasanya baru sebentar aku duduk, tapi sudah ada yeoja manis yang menghampiriku sambil membawa daftar menu makanan.

"_Silyehamnida_! Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Tuan mau pesan apa? Pasti Steak kan?" tanya yeoja itu ramah sambil menyodorkan buku menu yang kira-kira tebalnya 3 cm.

Rasanya aku pernah melihat wajah yeoja ini, di mana ya? Oh ya! yeoja yang membuatku dan hyung tertawa dan lari. Tapi tampaknya yeoja itu tak dapat mengenaliku, karena penyamaranku kali ini. Biasanya selalu saja ada orang yang mengenaliku, dan akhirnya aku harus rela berfoto dengan mereka.

"Mianhae, apakah Tuan adalah Tuan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya yeoja itu lagi.

"Kalau seandainya iya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku iseng.

"Aku akan memeluknya, meminta tanda tangannya, menciumnya, dan menjadikannya sebagai pacarku!" ujar yeoja itu sembarang bicara.

"_Jinjja_?" tanyaku lagi. Yeoja itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan mantap.

Aku pun menarik yeoja itu untuk duduk disampingku. Aku mendekatkan diri padanya, dan membuka kacamataku, topi, dan syal. Yeoja itu tidak berteriak saat melihatku melainkan hanya mematung di tempat, tapi untuk jaga-jaga aku langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tanganku. Setelah ku lihat yeoja itu tidak mematung lagi, aku memeluknya dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Molin! Molin! Molin!" panggil seseorang, dan itu membuat yeoja itu melepaskan pelukanku dengan enggan dan terpaksa, terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"_Chagam_ _Appa_!" ujar yeoja itu.

"Tunggu sebentar oppa!" ujar yeoja itu setengah berbisik padaku.

"Ne, Molin Ah!" ujarku senang, karena telah mengetahui nama yeoja yang manis itu.

.

*****AUTHOR POV*** **

.

"Kemana yeoja itu? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun terlihat tampak tidak sabar menunggu yeoja manis itu. Berkali-kali dia memandangi jam dinding, sesekali ia mengeluarkan PSPnya dan entah kenapa dia merasa sedang tidak ingin bermain PSP.

"Im back!" ujar Molin sambil berlari, seirama dengan goyangan di rambutnya.

Kyuhyun pun menyuruh yeoja itu duduk dibangku kosong yang ada disampingnya sambil menatap Molin dalam, dan itu membuat Molin tersipu-sipu malu. Padahal ini baru saja ketiga kalinya mereka bertemu. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun pernah bertemu dengan Molin di pesta ulangtahunnya Yesung, Molin diundang karena dia adalah sahabat Kim Eunhye dan juga Yuura Hwang, yang tak lain adalah pacar Donghae oppa.

"Siapa nama lengkapmu Molin?" tanya Kyuhyun, sambil tetap menatap Molin lekat-lekat.

"Cho Molin. Nama marga kita sama kan oppa?" ujar Molin sambil tersenyum, senyum yang biasa saja di mata lelaki lain, tapi berkesan di mata Kyuhyun.

"Kebetulan sekali ya. Oh iya, aku lupa, aku datang ke sini untuk memesan makanan, tapi aku malah mengobrol denganmu. Hmm, aku pesan steak yang paling enak disini," seru Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai, yang sangat cocok dengan julukannya sebagai "Evil Magnae".

"Geurae. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memasakkan steak pesanan oppa," ujar Molin sambil berjalan menuju dapur. D

"Tapi, jika steak-nya sesuai dengan seleraku, kamu akan kujadikan kekasihku!" ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

*******Molin POV*******

.

Haduh aku akan memasak Steak apa ya? Aha! Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun kumasakkan steak yang pernah kubuatkan untuk Chise! pikirku sambil tersenyum, yang membuat Appa bertanya.

"Molin, _waeyo_?" tanya Appa khawatir, kalau anaknya sudah gila.

"Aku akan membuatkan steak untuk Kyuhyun oppa!" ujarku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wah, hebat! Eh tadi ponselmu berbunyi!" ujar Appa, sambil memberikan ponselku padaku.

Aku pun melihat siapa yang menelponku malam-malam begini. Hatiku mencelos saat kulihat panggilan itu berasal dari Chise! Orang yang telah mencampakkanku untuk yeoja yang sekarang kuketahui dari Yuura telah mencampakkannya! Tak lama kemudian ponselku kembali berdering, ada telepon dari nomer tak dikenal dan aku tidak berniat menjawab telepon itu. Aku masih belum siap untuk kembali berhubungan dengan nomer tidak dikenal itu yang kuyakini adalah Chise Okinawa.

Kuletakkan ponselku di meja dan sekarang aku sedang asyik memasak steak tanpa dibawah pengawasan Appa ku. Saat sedang mengantarkan pesanan Kyuhyun ssi, ponselku berdering lagi. Tanda pesan masuk. Aku pun menaruh pesanan Kyuhyun di meja, lalu aku merogoh kantong celana untuk melihat siapa yang iseng mengSMSku.

_**From: nomor tidak dikenal**_

_**Molin, mianhaenim... **_

"Nomor siapa ini? jangan...jangan..." ujarku yang terpotong oleh teriakan appaku, yang menyuruhku berjalan lebih cepat. Aku pun tidak membalas pesan itu, dan aku kembali berjalan menuju meja, dimana Kyuhyun menungguku, lalu aku duduk disampingnya. Kulihat tampaknya ada yang meneleponnya dan ia terlihat kesal. Terlebih lagi aku mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka, suara orang yang menelepon Kyuhyun berganti-ganti, dan kuyakini mereka adalah member-member Suju.

_"Kyu! Kau dimana? Kami semua mencarimu! Sudah 2 jam, kau pergi tapi belum pulang juga!"_

_"Kyu, dimanapun kau berada, cepat pulang!" _

_"Ne, dua jam lagi aku pulang. Kalian tidak usah menungguku, aku sedang makan di resotran. Dan ada hal penting yang sedang terjadi!" _

_"Jangan mabuk ya Kyu!" _

"_Jaga diri baik-baik," _

_"Ya hyung, bye!" _

Akhirnya dia pun mengakhiri teleponnya dan terlihat terkejut saat melihatku duduk disampingnya. Begitu dia melihat ada sepiring hot plate berisi steak, ia pun langsung memotong steak yang ada didepannya lalu memasukkan potongan kecil steak itu kemulutnya, dikunyah dan dirasakannya rasa steak yang ada dimulutnya itu.

"OMO, rasanya enak sekali Molin!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. "Lin~ah, kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memotong steak miliknya.

"Belum, aku baru saja putus dari Chise Okinawa, karena dia mencampakkanku! Demi perempuan lain yang kalah cantik denganku!" ujarku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Mwo? Dia mencampakkan yeoja semanis ini? Tak punya hati dia," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatapku dalam.

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun oppa, aku memang dicampakkan olehnya, karena di sekolahnya yang sekarang, dia banyak disukai oleh banyak yeoja! Tapi ia mengaku padaku, bahwa dia masih menyukaiku, tapi dia tidak memintaku kembali lagi padanya! Apa maksudnya?" ujarku tenang, hingga tanpa kusadari air mataku yang dari tadi kubendung sekarang sudah mengalir.

"Lin~ah, uljima," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menghapus air mataku dengan tangannya.

Kyuhyun pun menghabiskan makanannya sedangkan aku hanya menikmati secangkir yujacha. Selesai makan Kyuhyun pun berjalan ke kasir, saat Kyuhyun sedang berjalan menuju kasir, kucegah dia untuk membayar makanannya. Akhirnya dia pun tidak jadi mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar makanannya.

"Geurae, Molin aku pulang dulu ya! Pai pai saranghaeyo!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku hanya membalas lambaian tangannya sambil membersihkan meja.

.

*******Kyuhyun POV*******

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, tidak ada yang mengenaliku, dan itu artinya penyamaran ku kali ini sangat berhasil.

Sepanjang jalan aku terus menerus memikirkan omongan Lin~ah tentang namja brengsek itu. Namja macam apakah dia? Tega sekali mencampakkan yeoja semanis Molin! Aku akan menemuinya, dan bertanya pada laki-laki itu.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga didorm kami, para member SUJU. Aku pun membuka pintu, dan langsung memasukinya dan merebahkan diri di sofa empuk berwarna coklat.

"Hei, darimana saja kau Kyu?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Molin, dia sangat polos. Hmm, hyung aku tidur dulu ya," jawabku sambil masuk ke kamarku.

.

******* Molin POV*******

"aku sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat membencinya!". Saat sedang kesal, mataku melihat benda yang teronggok di sofa yang ada di kamarku.

"OMO! Aku lupa mengembalikan tas ini! Jam berapa sekarang?" seruku sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding. "sudah jam 12 malam, mungkin dia sudah tidur, besok pagi saja aku mengembalikannya." ujarku sambil merebahkan diri di ranjang kesayanganku.

.

****Kyuhyun POV****

.

Sudah jam 12 malam tapi aku tidak bisa tertidur, pikiranku masih melayang ke kejadian hari ini. Belum lagi daritadi wajah Lin~ah yang tersenyum terbayang di pikiranku terus. Ditambah lagi cerita Lin~ah tentang namja yang mencampakkannya itu.

Aku pun mencoba untuk tidur kembali, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membaca novel yang selama ini hanya kupajang di meja. Hingga akhirnya setelah novel yang cukup tebal itu selesai kubaca, aku melihat ke jam dinding, dan jam itu menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Dan itu berarti aku tidak tidur sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku diketuk lembut. Aku pun membuka pintu kamar, kubuka pintu kamarku dengan malas-malasan dan kulihat seorang yeoja manis, berpakaian seragam sekolah lengkap dengan tas ransel berdiri di depan pintu kamarku,

"Ini masih pukul 6 pagi, kau sudah mau sekolah?" tanyaku heran.

"Hmm, mianhae kalau aku mengganggu oppa. Aku sengaja datang kesini pagi-pagi untuk mengembalikan tas ini," ujar Molin sambil memberikan tas milikku padaku.

"Akhirnya tas ini kembali padaku!" ujarku senang. Itu artinya aku memang ditakdirkan menjadi kekasihnya (?)

"Lho? Kau kok bisa masuk ke sini?" tanyaku heran.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Yesung oppa di pintu masuk, lalu Yesung oppa menyuruhku masuk!" jawab Molin sambil tersenyum.

"Ohh begitu. Kau tidak sekolah? Sudah jam berapa ini? Sekolah mulai jam tujuh kan?"

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Kyuhyun oppa aku permisi dulu ya!" ujar Molin sambil berjalan keluar tapi langsung dicegah olehku, pada saat yang bersamaan keluar Donghae dari kamar masing-masing.

"Hei, kamu temannya Yuura Hwang kan? Tolong katakan padanya, Donghae oppa ingin bertemu," tanya Donghae.

"Ne oppa. Oppa, aku permisi dulu, aku harus pergi ke sekolah, pai pai." ujar Molin mengakhiri pembicaraan. Aku pun mengantarkan Molin sampai di depan gedung SM.

**Sementara itu...**

Ponsel Yesung berdering, Yesung pun menjawab panggilan.

"Yoboseyo, ada apa Eunhye?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Oppa, ingatkah kau akan janji oppa waktu itu?" tanya Eunhye balik bertanya.

"A~ geurae! Sepertinya hari ini kami free." ujar Yesung.

"Oke oppa! Pai pai saranghaeyo!" ujar Eunhye sambil memutuskan telepon.

.

******Molin POV******

Sebelum berangkat sekolah, aku memutuskan untuk mengembalikkan tas Kyuhyun oppa. Setelah berpamitan pulang, aku pun diantar ke depan gedung SM. Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolah. Aku pun berjalan sambil melamun sampai tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja aku tersandung batu yang cukup besar.

"Mizu-chan, waeyo?" tanya seseorang sambil membantuku berdiri tapi langsung kutepiskan tangannya.

"Kau ini kenapa Mizu-chan? Masih marah padaku?" tanya suara itu lagi, yang tak lain adalah Chise Okinawa.

"Ne! Pergi sana, tak usah pedulikan aku," jawabku kesal.

Aku pun mencoba berdiri tapi saat mencoba berdiri aku pun terjatuh. Setelah kuperhatikan kakiku, ternyata kakiku sepertinya keseleo dan memar.

"Jangan banyak omong! dan menurutlah padaku! Naiklah kepunggungku!" suruh Chise-kun sambil berjongkok didepanku.

Aku yang memang tak bisa melawan, hanya menurut saja. Tak lama kemudian aku dan Chise sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Selama berada di gendongan Chise banyak yeoja yang melihatku kesal. Beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah sampai di kelasku.

.

"Hei, kau duduk dimana?" tanya Chise. Aku hanya menunjuk bangku disamping Yuura. Chise-kun langsung menurunkanku tepat dibangkuku.

"_Gomawo_!" ujarku ketus.

"Pai pai!" ujar Chise sambil berjalan ke luar menuju kelasnya.

Aku lupa peraturan di sekolah ini, bahwa rambut anak putri harus diikat. Dan sekarang rambutku yang panjang tergerai. Aku pun merogoh kantong bajuku. Dan aku hanya menemukan uang sakuku, kunciranku tidak ada.

Lalu aku pun pasrah, dan menghadapi pelajaran seperti biasanya dengan perasaan was-was. Saat pelajaran Matematika berlangsung, terdengar kericuhan dari arah halaman sekolah. Anak-anak lain hanya menganggap itu hanya pertandingan basket. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seorang yeoja berteriak.

"Ada Cho Kyuhyun! Kim Joong Won, Choi Siwon... Ahhhh... Lee Donghae... Ahhhh SUJU!" terdengar suara teriakan seperti itu, lalu pelajaran pun di hentikan secara tiba-tiba. Murid-murid pun berhamburan keluar kelas menuju halaman sekolah. Kulihat dari kejauhan Kyuhyun seperti mencari-cari seseorang, Donghae pun juga.

.

*****AUTHOR POV*****

.

"Eh, ada yeoja itu lagi!" ujar Siwon menimpali.

"Yeoja? Yang mana? Hei, bukankah, kita sedang mengadakan jumpa fans? Jangan sibuk sendiri dong!" tanya Kyuhyun tenang sambil tetap mencari-cari seseorang.

"Memangnya kau tidak sibuk sendiri?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang tampak sedang mencari seseorang.

"Ya, aku mengaku, aku mencari Cho Molin!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

Mereka para member SUJU langsung menyanyikan lagu, yang Molin suka. Sambil menyanyi mata kecoklatan Kyuhyun yang tajam terus mencari yeoja manis yang selama beberapa hari ini mengisi hatinya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menemukan yeoja itu. Yeoja itu berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, dengan rambut yang tergerai.

"Hei... Aku pergi dulu ya hyung!" pamit Kyuhyun pada hyung-hyungnya.

"Hei kau mau kemana?" tanya Yesung tapi yang ditanya sudah menghilang di tengah kerumunan murid.

**Sementara itu…**

"Ada apaan sih itu? Berisik amat!" ujar Chise yang terganggu.

Komik yang ada ditangannya pun dia lempar sampai mengenai kepala temannya Cho Seung Chin.

"Awww! kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Cho Seung Chin sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ayo, kita lihat!" ajak Chise sambil melompati 2 anak tangga sekaligus.

Dan sesampai di bawah, dia melihat seorang yeoja dengan rambut digerai sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya. Chise hanya sanggup memperhatikan yeoja yang telah dicampakkannya dari jauh, dalam hatinya ada sebersit perasaan bersalah yang terus menerus menghantuinya. Sampai tiba-tiba dia terkejut saat melihat namja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut acak-acakan datang menghampiri yeoja itu.

Tak dapat dipungkiri betapa terkejutnya dia setelah melihat namja itu menurunkan kacamata hitam dan topinya, dari jauh pun dia sudah melihat siapa namja itu. "Hah? Chooo Kyuhyunn? Apakah aku bermimpi?" seru Chise kaget sambil menjedotkan kepalanya ketembok disampingnya.

"Apakah dia sainganku sekarang? Aku tak percaya!" seru Chise lagi sambil merosot kebawah.

.

.

***TBC***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: maaf jika alur ceritanya kecepetan. kalau kalian bosan membaca ceritaku karena terlalu banyak dialog, maafkan aku. karena aku memang masih pemula di ff ini.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

"Hahahahhaha. Waeyo?" tanya Seung Chin pada Chise yang sedang duduk dilantai dengan pandangan yang tertuju lekat pada seorang gadis dengan rambut yang digerai.

"Hei! Waeyo chingunim?" tanya Seung Chin sambil mengikuti arah pandangan Chise lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Karena dia?" tanya Seung Chin lagi. Chise hanya menjawab dengan anggukan lemah.

"Kudengar dari Kim Eunhye, mereka akhir-akhir ini sangat dekat, layaknya orang pacaran, mereka sangat mesra, Dan tampaknya dia juga sudah melupakanmu," terdengar suara Park Soo Jung dari arah tangga.

"SOO JUNG-SSI!" teriak Chise marah."Aahhh, kau ini!Jangan membuat Chise-kun galau!" ujar Seung Chin pada Soo Jung.

"Hehehehe, mianhae Chise-kun!" ujar Soo Jung sambil tersenyum singkat.

"Gwaenchana!" balas Chise-kun sambil tersenyum tak ikhlas yang masih duduk di lantai.

"Sudahlah, aku mau membaca komik lagi!Jangan ganggu aku!"ujar Chise sambil berdiri lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Sesampai di kelas banyak yeoja-yeoja yang memandanginya. "Apa lihat-lihat? Keluar sana! Temui para pujaan hati kalian dibawah!Kajja!" teriak Chise diluar kendali.

"Chise, kenapa kau marah-marah?" tanya Soo Jung yang ternyata mengikuti Chise.

"Tak suka?Itu karena omonganmu!" jawab Chise ketus. Di dalam kelas masih ada beberapa yeoja yang nekat mendekam dikelas, Chise pun menggebrak meja di depannya yang langsung berhasil membuat semua orang dikelas keluar dari kelas dengan wajah heran.

Chise pun bersandar di dinding di samping mejanya, lalu kembali merosot ke bawah dengan gerakan yang sangat perlahan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, rasa menyesal itu terus menghantuinya dan itu membuatnya frustasi, terlebih setelah mengingat bahwa ia meninggalkan Molin karena gadis lain yang akhirnya juga mencampakkannya.

******Molin POV******

"Hei, tunggu aku!" panggilku.

"Ne!" jawab Yuura dan Eunhye bersamaan.

"Eh, ada oppayo tuh!" ujar Yuura sambil menunjuk Yesung oppa.

_Berarti ada Kyuhyun oppa juga dong?_

"Hei, kamu kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Neo michiesseo." tanya Yuura judes.

"Aku tau kenapa!" jawab Eunhye dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ah iya, masa Molin belom cerita sama kamu sih?" tanya Eunhye masih dengan muka sumringah.

"Cerita apaan?" tanya Yuura bingung.

"Kemarin kan akusama Cheonsa melihat dia lagi tiduran di lapangan, eh pas dia lagi tiduran, ada yang ketawa-ketawa, eh pas aku sama Cheonsa deketin dia, dia lagi nyamperin tuh orang dua yang lagi ganggu tidurnya, ternyata dua orang itu Kyuhyun sama oppanim. Kyuhyun sama oppanim lari, si Kyuhyun nggak sengaja jatuhin tasnya. Abis itu malemnya dia ketemu Kyuhyun di restoran punya Appanya. Ngobrol dah tuh mereka, sampe-sampe oppanim nelpon aku, nanyain Kyuhyun oppa dimana, karena oppanim kira Kyuhyun lagi sama Molin, dan ternyata dugaan oppanim bener. Besok paginya dia dateng nganterin tuh tas, eh pas gitu dia ketemu member-member SUJU yang lain, terus kuncirannya dia jatuh di dorm SUJU, makanya rambut dia nggak dikuncir!" cerita Eunhye panjang lebar. Yuura hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya.

"Oh iya, Donghae oppa, berkata padaku bahwa Donghae oppa ingin bertemu denganmu!" kataku sambil terkejut.

"Hai Molin, kenapa rambutmu tidak dikuncir seperti yang lain?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Molin.

"Ha? Kau siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kyuhyun imnida!" jawab seseorang itu setengah berbisik yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun sambil menurunkan kacamata dan topinya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" kata Kyuhyun seraya merogoh kantong celananya.

"Ne!" jawab Molin singkat.

"Ini, pakailah ini dulu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil memberikan seutas tali warna biru yang menarik.

"Bagaimana cara memakainya?" tanya Molin sambil memegang seutas tali warna biru dengan raut wajah yang bingung.

"Sini, kupakaikan!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengambil seutas tali warna tampak cekatan saat mengikat rambut Molin menggunakan seutas tali.

"Nah, begini lebih baik!" ujar Kyuhyun begitu selesai mengikat rambut Molin.

"Oppa, tolong panggilkan Donghae oppa, dan oppanim!" pinta Eunhye.

"Baiklah, tunggu jangan ke situ ya!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kerumunan orang di samping kiri mereka.

Lalu Kyuhyun kembali memakai kacamata dan topinya."Ihhhh...Kok dia bisa ngiket rambut kamu pake tali sih?" tanya Yuura heran.

"Eh, liat warnanya safir!" ujar Eunhye.

"Hei, Chagi!" sapa seseorang yaitu Donghae ssi sambil memeluk Yuura.

"Ada apa manggil, kakak?" tanya Yesung sambil mengelus puncak kepala Eunhye.

"Oppa, kuncirin aku kayak gitu!" pinta Eunhye sambil menunjuk rambut Molin.

"Aduh, nih cuma ada talinya doang, kakak nggak bisa!" ujar Yesung dengan muka pasrah.

"Chagi juga mau?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne!" jawab Yuura sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Donghae pun mengikat rambut Yuura dengan seutas tali yang sama."Nah selesai!" ujar Donghae, begitu melihat hasil kerjanya.

"Ihhh... Kok oppa nggak bisa sih?Payah!" ujar Eunhye kesal.

"Mianhae Eunhye!" mohon Yesung dengan muka pasrah.

"Hari ini bolos aja yuk!" ajak Yuura sambil tersenyum.

"Bolos?Aniyo!" jawab Eunhye dan Molin bersamaan.

"Wae?" tanya Yuura dengan muka tak bersalah.

"Kalau mau, kau pura-pura sakit saja!" usul Kyuhyun yang membuat Eunhye terlonjak.

"Your idea is very good!" jawab Molin sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian juga ikut?" tanya Eunhye.

"Of course!" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Hanya Eunhye,Yuura,Donghae,Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang berjalan mengendap-endap menuju gerbang sekolah karena Molin sedang lapor ke guru piket bahwa Eunhye,Yuura dan ia sendiri mendadak maagnya kambuh, dan guru piket yang _pabo_ itu memperbolehkan Eunhye,Molin,dan Yuura pulang lebih awal. Setelah itu Molin berlari menuju kelas untuk mengambil tas Eunhye, Yuura dan juga miliknya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Molin begitu sampai di mobil.

"Jadi siapa yang menyetir?" tanya Eunhye.

"Jangan aku!Aku takut Molin kenapa-kenapa!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja?" tanya Molin menawarkan diri.

"Jinjja?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir terlihat dari wajahnya yang tampan.

"Ne!" jawab Molin singkat.

Dan mereka pun segera larut dalam suasana yang duduk dibangku disamping Molin, dia terus memandangi Molin dan itu membuat pipi Molin yang putih, memerah seperti tomat.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Molin.

"Sebaiknya tempat yang ramai!" jawab Kyuhyun singkat karena yang lainnya sedang asyik sendiri.

"Oppa? Ke Lotte-World saja ya!" usul Molin yang menghasilkan anggukan dari Eunhye,Yesung,Yuura, Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun langsung memesan Lotte-World melalui telepon hanya untuk mereka berenam, dantiba-tiba terlintas ide di benaknya yang dari dulu sudah cerdas untukmenyuruh petugas taman hiburan untuk mengambil mawar biru safir di dorm SJ yang sengaja dibuatnya untuk Molin. Kyuhyun juga menyuruh petugas itu mengosongkan Lotte-World dan menghujani mereka dengan mawar warna putih, dan biru safir saat mereka masuk ke gerbang Lotte-World.

*****Kyuhyun POV*****

Molin pun menyetir mobil menuju Lotte-World. Sebelum menuju taman hiburan, aku bersama dengan yang lain, mampir ke Myeongdong. Eunhye, Molin dan Yuura harus membeli pakaian santai, karena mereka masih memakai pakaian sekolah. Walau harus kuakui kalau Molin terlihat manis jika memakai pakaian sekolah, apalagi jika ia sedang mengemut permen lollipop seperti anak kecil, pikirku dalam hati sambil memandangi Molin lalu tertawa sendiri. Kami di Myeondong hanya membeli pakaian santai lalu selesai membeli pakaian, Molin kembali menyetir sambil mengulum permen di mulutnya.

"Molin ssi, aku lapar!" ujarku sambil memukul-mukul perutku.

"Ha? Lapar?Nih makan permen saja!" jawab Molin sambil menyodorkan beberapa permen padaku.

"Hanya ini?" tanyaku heran sambil memandangi permen rasa greentea yang terbungkus rapi di telapak tangan Molin.

"Ya, memang kau mau makan apa?" tanya Molin heran.

"Aku mau makan yang lain!" jawabku santai sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalanku yang selalu berhasil yaitu dengan puppy eyes.

"Baiklah, aku tak tega bekalku di dalam tasku!" jawab Molin sambil menunjuk tasnya yang berada di bagasi mobil.

"G_omawo areumdaun yeoja_!" kataku tenang.

"Eunhye, ambilkan tas Molin!" pintaku tanpa kata tolong.

"Ini!" jawab Eunhye sambil cemberut, memberikan tas Molin padaku.

Aku pun iseng membuka-buka tasnya, di antara buku-buku pelajaran ada sebuah binder. Lalu tanpa Molin sadari aku memasukkan binder itu di dalam tas yang kubawa secara aku mengambil kotak bekal Molin yang berisi cheese cake yang kelihatannya pun memakannya dengan pun hanya tersenyum sambil terus memakan cheese cakenya saat Molin memandangiku.

"Aah, pake acara macet segala lagi!" ujar Molin sambil menginjak rem secara tiba-tiba yang membuatku tersedak, aku pun langsung mengambil botol minum Molin yang berisi air mineral.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun oppa! Aku tak sengaja! Habiskanlah minumku!" ujar Molin dengan raut wajah bersalah campur panik.

"Ne Molin, kau tak usah panik." jawabkususah payah

Jalanan sudah lancar kembali.

Saat aku sedang minum, pandanganku tak lepas dari wajah Molin, Molin tiba-tiba kembali menginjak rem tiba-tiba karena ada motor yang melaju kencang dari samping. Aku pun terkejut dan tanpa disengaja aku menyemburkan air mineral yang ada dimulutku ke arah Molin.

"OMO!Bajuku basah Kyu!" teriak Molin marah sambil mengibas-ngibaskan bajunya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya tetap menyetir.

"Sini kubersihkan!" ujarku merasa bersalah.

"Ya, kau memang harus bertanggung jawab!" ujar Molin marah.

"Hei, jangan keluarkan jutekmu pada Kyuhyun!Cukup pada laki-laki selain dia saja!" ujar Eunhye sambil tersenyum.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku, bahwa Molin ssi gadis manis yang jutek!" ujarku sambil tertawa yang menghasilkan satu cubitan dari Molin ditangan kananku yang sukses membuat tanganku biru.

"Eunhye... Kau..membocorkan rahasiaku!" teriak Molin.

"Mianhae Molin." ujar Eunhye sambil tersenyum.

"Gwaenchana!Hei, lihat lah mereka!" ujar Molin sambil tersenyum "evil".

"Hei, kau sudah bisa tersenyum sepertiku!" ujarku senang sambil mengelus-elus tangan yang tadi dicubit Molin.

"Hahahaha... Mereka berdua tertidur dengan pose yang sangat romantiss!Aku jadi ingin memfotonya, apakah ada yang membawa kamera?" ujarku iseng sambil menghentikan mobil.

"Ini, pakai kameraku saja!" ujar Yesung hyung sambil memberikan kameranya pada Molin.

"Gomawo oppa!" ujar Molin begitu kamera tersebut berpindah pun mengarahkan kamera ke Donghae hyung dan Yuura, lalu dalam satu klik-kan pose romantis mereka sudah terabadikan.

Kulihat gadis yang duduk disampingku tampak iri, aku pun itu membuat wajahnya kembali memerah seperti lama kemudian Molin sudah asyik menyetir perjalanan aku dan Molin tidak berbicara sedikitpun.

"Nah sudah sampai!" ujar Molin sambil memakirkan mobil dan tersenyum padaku.

"Asyikkk... Heh! kau bertiga pake alat penyamaran kalian!" suruh Eunhye sambil memberikan topi,kacamata hitam.

"Nah... Hahahhahaha... Kalian kayak anak kembar!" ujar Eunhye dan Molin bersamaan yang menghasilkan jitakan dariku di kepala Eunhye dan Molin.

"Hari ini kalian semua kami traktir sepuasnya!" ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo oppa!" jawab Eunhye senang.

Lalu kami berenam berjalan bersama menuju pintu masuk.

Sesampai di pintu masuk sepi, tak ada orang yang nampak, wahana-wahana permainan pun juga tampak sepi, hanya ada kami berenam."Oppa, kok sepi?Tutup ya? Pulang saja yuk!" ajak Molin yang tanpa kusadari telah menggandeng tanganku.

"Pulang?Wae? Pertunjukkan baru saja akan dimulai!" ujarku sambil menjentikkan jarinya bersamaan dengan berputarnya bianglala dan semua wahana secara bersamaan, dan turunnya hujan bunga yang sangat Molin suka. Bunga mawar putih, dan biru safir.

"Sejak kapan ada mawar warna biru safir?" tanya Molin heran dan itu membuatnya semakin manis.

"Aku yang membuatnya, aku yang mewarnainya!Dan itu hanya untukmu seorang!" jawabku bangga sambil memeluk Molin yang sedang kebingungan.

"Sangatlah indah Kyuhyun!" ujar Molin sambil tersenyum.

"Kau harus belajar untuk lebih sopan, aku lebih tua darimu! Kalau kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan oppa! Kau akan tau akibatnya!"  
>ujarku sambil tersenyum 'evil' lalu mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya yang sukses membuatnya mematung.<p>

Mereka pun berpencar.

"Kau mau naik apa?" tanyaku pada Molin, karena yang lainnya sudah memencar bersama pasangannya masing-masing.

"Hm.. Terserah kau oppa!" ujar gadis manis yang berdiri di sampingku sambil memakan es krim yang baru saja ia beli.

"Baiklah, kita naik bianglala!" ajakku bersemangat.

"Emmmm, Bukankah bianglala hanya untuk pasangan, ngggg..kekasih?" tanya gadis manis itu ragu dan itu semakin membuat wajah gadis itu semakin manis.

"Sepertinya kau salah Molin!" jawabku sambil tersenyum 'evil' padanya tapi gadis itu sekarang sudah berdiri di loket.

"Ckckck...Aku meragukannya kalau dia adalah gadis, dia lebih cocok menjadi anak kecil!" ujarku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku sampai rambutku berantakan.

"Huuuhhh... Ini tiketnya oppa!" ujar Molin yang sedang memakan permen lollipop warna warni, yang semakin membuatnya seperti anak kecil sambil menyerahkan selembar tiket padaku.

"Gomawo."Balasku singkat.

"Sebentar ya Molin." ujarku begitu aku mengingat bahwa aku tadi membelikan Molin sekotak Cheese Cake kesukaannya. Aku pun kembali berlari ke parkiran untuk mengambil tas ransel yang berisi Cheese Cake. Setelah mencangklongkan tas ransel berisi Cheese Cake aku pun kembali berlari menghampiri Molin. Dari kejauhan aku melihat Molin sedang asyik berbicara di telepon. Saat aku datang Molin masih tetap asyik bicara tanpa menyadari kedatanganku sampai akhirnya setelah lama berdiri akhirnya ia memasukkan ponselnya ke kantung celananya.

"Lama sekali? Kau tak tau aku sudah berdiri disini daritadi?Siapa sih yang menelponmu sampai kau melupakanku?" ujarku marah dan itu membuat Molin kembali mematung.

"Mianhae oppa!" ujar Molin sambil menunduk ke bawah dan memainkan jari-jarinya yang panjang.

"Gwaenchana, ayo Molin!" ajakku sambil menggandeng tangannya lembut. Tak lama kami duduk, bianglala pun mulai yang duduk disampingku tampak sedih , terlihat dari matanya yg berwarna hitam kecoklatan. Aku pun memeluknya agar ia tidak sedih.

"Gomawo oppa!" jawab gadis itu sambil merapikan rambutku yang berantakan dengan jari-jarinya.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku saat melihat gadis itu mulai menjatuhkan air matanya di kemeja putihku.

"Molin!waeyo?" tanyaku saat merasakan air matanya mengalir di kemeja putihku.

"Molin... waeyo?" tanyaku lagi begitu dia sesenggukkan. Gadis itu mulai membalas pelukanku dan aku mengelus-elus rambutnya agar ia lebih tenang, begitulah yang biasa dilakukan seorang namja kepada yeoja yang sedang menangis yang kubaca di novel-novel.

"Areumdaun?Kau kenapa? Kenapa Molin? Cerita sama aku! Aku nggak bisa ngeliat kamu begitu! Aku khawatir sama kamu!" tanyaku mulai panik sambil melepaskan pelukanku lalu menidurkannya di pangkuanku.

"Tadi… Chise-kun menelponku… dan ia bilang… ia ingin kembali… pada…ku." jawab Molin sepatah demi sepatah kata dan sepatah kata itu membuat hatiku mencelos.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah kau menginginkan dia kembali?" tanyaku heran sambil menghapus air mata Molin dengan tanganku.

"Aku tak bisa menerimanya kembali, dia sudah membuatku sakit hati, dan aku tidak mau sakit hati karena dia lagi." jawab Molin yang kembali membuat hatiku mencelos.

"Sudah, jangan nangis lagi, nanti aku ikut sedih!" ujarku sambil mengelus-elus rambut Molin yang halus.

Tanpa terasa bianglala sudah hampir berada di atas, tangis Molin sudah mereda. Tapi tampaknya ia sangat nyaman tidur dipangkuanku, hingga tertidur di pangkuanku. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya, lalu aku pun juga ikut memejamkan mataku sampai akhirnya aku mendengar teriakan Yesung.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Cho Kyuhyun.. Hahahaha..." terdengar tawa Yesung di bawah. Aku pun kembali membuka mataku dan aku baru sadar kalau kami sekarang berada di bianglala yang kami tumpangi sengaja dihentikan oleh Yesung.

"Lihat pembalasanku hyung!" janjiku pada diri lama kemudian bianglala kembali bergerak. Dan gadis manis yang tadi tertidur di pangkuanku sudah terbangun. Sekarang dia sedang menikmati lollipop warna-warni yang tadi ia beli saat sedang mengantri tiket."Molin, aku mau tidur! Jangan ganggu aku, kalau kau kesepian pakai ini!" ujarku sambil memberikan PC Tabletku yang sejak tadi berada di tas ranselku pada Molin.

"Ne oppa!" ujar pun tertidur dan terbangun saat bianglala sudah berputar dua kali dan hampir berada di atas, dan saat aku terbangun aku melihat Molin sedang asyik bermain game di PC Tabletku.

Saat hampir berada diatas aku memandangi Molin dari dekat, aku suka warna bola menghentikan bianglala lagi dan selama beberapa saat aku memperhatikan Molin dan saat aku sedang memperhatikan Molin lebih dekat bianglala kembali berputar dan itu membuat bibirku dengan Molin bertemu, aku dan Molin itu berlangsung lumayan lama.

Setelah ciuman yang tidak disengaja itu dan Molin menjadi canggung.

"Hei, kau mau ini?" tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan sekotak cheese cake dari tas ranselku yang berhasil mengtasi rasa cangung kami karena Molin langsung terperangah.

"Aku mau oppa." jawab Molin sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya keras sampai-sampai tali warna biru yang digunakan untuk menguncir rambutnya terlepas.

"Ada syaratnya." ujarku yang membuat Molin cemberut.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Molin.

"Hmmm, cium aku!" ujarku sambil menunjuk pipiku yang berhasil membuat Molin tak lama kemudian dia mencium pipiku lembut.

"Hmmmm, bagus! Anak pintar! Ini untukmu!" ujarku sambil mengacak-acak rambut Molin.

"Aku bukan anak kecil oppa!" ujar Molin sambil merebut sekotak Cheese Cake lalu mencari-cari sendok.

"H mau sendok ini?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan sendok plastik.

"Oppa!berikan padaku!" ujar Molin sambil merebut sendok ditanganku.

"Ini, anak manis! Tapi ada syaratnya, kau harus menyuapiku Cheese Cake!" ujarku sambil memberikan sendok dan Molin saling suap-suapan, hingga pada saat potongan terakhir yang harusnya untukku, malah dia masukkan potongan Cheese Cake terakhir itu ke mulutnya. Setelah Cheese Cake dimulutnya habis, ia tersenyum senang. "Mianhae Molin, tadi aku tidak sengaja! Sungguh," ujarku sambil menatapnya.

"Ne oppa!aku tau! Tapi itu kan firstkiss ku! Aku tidak mau firstkiss ku terjadi karena tidak sengaja!" ujar Molin sambil menunduk kebawah sambil memainkan jarinya, kurasa dia malu.

"Kau mau lagi?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk bibirnya yang berwarna merah alami dan tak lama ciuman yang disengaja pun terjadi dalam waktu yang cukup lama, hingga tiba-tiba Molin menarik diri, aku pun terkejut.

"Huuuhh, aku kehabisan napas oppa!" ujar Molin.

"Mianhae Molin! bukankah setau ku kau suka menyanyi? Bukankah napasmu panjang?" tanyaku heran.

"Memang, tapi ini kan berbeda oppa!" jawab Molin sambil menghembuskan napas panjang.

Bianglala pun sudah sampai di bawah, aku dan Molin pun turun sambil tersenyum lebar. "Hei, kenapa kalian senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Yesung hyung sambil merangkul Eunhye.

"Apa maksudmu memberhentikan bianglala hyung?" tanyaku marah.

"Sssst, jangan marah dongsaengnim!" ujar Yesung hyung sambil mengunci mulutku dengan jari telunjuknya yang mungil.

"Itu ide ku dan Yeppa!" ujar Eunhye sambil tersenyum.

"Kakak dan adik sama saja!" ujarku kesal.

"Mana Donghae ssi dan Yuura?" tanyaku dan Molin bersamaan.

"Kompak amat sih!" ujar Yesung sambil berjalan menuju wahana permainan yang lain. Aku pun menggandeng Molin kejauhan tampak Donghae dan Yuura yang sedang minum kopi di kafe.

"Molin, bagaimana kalau malam sabtu besok kita pergi kesini lagi? Hanya berdua?" tanyaku sambil memikirkan kejutan apa yang akan kuberikan.

"ne," jawab Molin singkat.

"Ayo, pulang!Biarkan saja mereka, mereka masih ingin bersenang-senang!" ajakku sambil tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Molin menuju parkiran mobil.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Molin heran.

"Mereka bisa menyuruh seseorang mengantarkan kau tak perlu khawatir," jawabku panjang lebar.

"Ohh baiklah, ayo pulang!aku sudah mulai bosan!" ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Aku dan Molin pun berjalan ke parkiran, dan tak lama kemudian aku dan Molin sudah berada dalam ini aku yang menyetir, aku menyetir sangat gadis disampingku tertidur pun langsung mengantarnya pulang kerumahnya. Sesampai dirumahnya ia masih tertidur, karena aku tidak tega membangunkannya aku menggendongnya sampai masuk -tiba Seorang Ahjumma menyambutku.

"Kim Jung Hana imnida!" ujar Ahjumma itu begitu melihatku.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Ahjumma Jungpanik sambil berlari menghampiriku.

"Sepertinya dia kecapekan, jadi dia tertidur!" jawabku tenang.

"Huuuh, syukurlah." Ujar Ahjumma Jung

Ahjumma pun membawaku menuju kamar Molin yang rapi, aku pun menurunkan Molin tepat keluar dari kamar Molin, aku sempat melihat-melihat kamar Molin yang dindingnya penuh dengan poster SUJU dengan berbagai bagian dinding yang ada di samping lemari, ada lukisan SUJU yang besar yang tampak sangat diriku di lukisan itu sangat tampan dan itu membuatku tersenyum.

"Ayo, Kyuhyun-ah. Kita keruang tamu!" ajak AhjummaJung yang membuatku kaget.

"Wae? Kau heran ya? Kalau aku tau siapa kau?" tanya Ahjumma Jung.

"Ne ahjumma bisa tau?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku kan umma-nya Molin jadi aku tau siapa kau. Banyak postermu di kamar bersama member SUJU yang lain, dia sampai memintaku mencari pelukis yang bisa melukis kalian untuk melukis kalian dikamarnya. Kalau ada benda apapun tentang SUJU akan dibelinya, apalagi tentangmu! OMO! Kamarnya sampai penuh dengan benda-benda tentang SUJU, untung saja kamarnya kemarin saat Appa Molin cerita padaku bahwa kau datang kesini, aku sampai tidak percaya!" cerita Ahjumma Jung panjang itu membuatku berdecak kagum.

"Hahhahahaha, ahjumma aku memang pernah datang ke restoran mu!" ujarku sambil tertawa.

"Oh ya sudah ya,Kyuhyun, aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku tadi, sekali lagi terimakasih telah mengantarkan Molin kesini," ujar Ahjumma Jung.

"Ahjumma, saya pergi dulu ya."Pamitku pada Ahjumma Jung.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya Kyuhyun!" ujar Ahjumma Jung sambil mengantarkanku ke mobilku yang terparkir di depan.

Aku pun menyetir mobil sambil berdecak kagum, karena masih teringat pada kamar Molin. Kalau Leeteuk hyung tau dia pasti akan terperangah.

******TBC******

* * *

><p><strong>AN : ****hahahaha. Kalo aneh, atau gk nyambung, maaf bgt. Soalnya pas lgi buat chapter 2, mood aku kacau… Buat temanku sesama authoress yang udh ngebantu aku menghilangkan miss typo disana sini, makasih bgt. Nggak tau deh gimana jadinya ff gw tanpa bantuanmu teman.**

**Ayo, jangan lupa review! kalo yang review lebih dari 5, baru aku lanjutin chapter 3nya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**xxXXxx**

******Molin POV******

"Nega odiro?Kenapa aku ada disini?" tanyaku sambil memandangi sekeliling kamar yang sekarang kutempati. "Ya… Ini kamarku!" ujarku sambil tertawa lebar saat melihat banyak poster di dinding kamar yang sedang kutempati.

"My love,my kiss, my heart... Modu mudeodulge gaseumsok gipeun got. Yeah, one love,one kiss, to my heart... Modu ijeobolge modu da jiulge..." terdengar lagu My Love, My Kiss, My Heart milik SUJU K.R.Y.

Aku pun mencari-cari ponselku yang ternyata berada di meja diseberang tempat tidur. Tanpa melihat nama pemanggilnya, aku langsung mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseyo... Molin... Kau kenal siapa aku?" tanya suara diseberang sana.

"Apakah kau Okinawa?" jawabku bingung.

"Aku bukan Okinawa. Apakah suaraku berbeda?" tanya suara berat diseberang sana.

"Hei, cepatlah, kita sudah mau perform Kyu!" terdengar suara yang kukenal yaitu Yesung oppa.

"Oh geurae!" ujar suara yang kuyakini adalah Kyuhyun oppa.

"Aku kenal suara ini, ini suaramu oppa!" jawabku antusias.

"Ne. Kau benar!sudah ya, pai pai Molin!" ujar Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Aku punmeletakkan ponsel di meja di samping tempat tidur lalu aku kembali mencoba untuk tertidur lama setelah aku memejamkan mata tiba-tiba ponselku kembali berdering tanda sms pun membuka pesan itu dengan kesal.

_**From: No Name**_

_**annyonghaseo, dont angry to me, please..**_

_**Saranghaeyo Molin...**_

"Shit! siapa sih ini? Ganggu deh!" ujarku sambil melempar ponselku ke sofa.

Tiba-tiba perutku terasa lapar, aku pun keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju tangga lalu menuju meja makan, tapi aku tidak melihat makanan satu pandanganku tertuju pada kulkas yang berada tepat disamping meja membuka kulkas, hawa dingin langsung merayapi tubuhku yang saat itu hanya memakai kemeja putih yang tipis. Di dalam kulkas hanya ada sebatang coklat kesukaanku dan satu kotak Brownies, aku pun mengambil semua yang ada di kulkas, lalu menutupnya kembali dengan susah payah.

"Umma… Umma… Where are you Umma?" teriakku sambil berjalan menuju restoran mencari ummanim.

Kulihat di restoran hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang sedang melayani pembeli, tak ada Umma dan Appanim pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada seorang Ahjumma yang berada di dekat dapur.

"Apa ahjumma tau orangtuaku pergi kemana?" tanyaku pada salah satu Ahjumma yang sedang tidak melayani pembeli itu.

"Appa dan Ummayo sedang pergi belanja," jawab Ahjumma itu.

"Ya… gomawo ahjumma!" ujarku sambil berlari keluar dari restoran."Ahh, sebaiknya aku berjalan-jalan sore," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju taman di dekat rumahku sambil bersenandung kecil. Sesampainya di taman aku hanya duduk sendirian di bangku taman sambil sibuk dengan kabel headset ku yang -tiba ponselku bergetar tanda sms masuk.

_**From: no name**_

_**Mizu, aku harap kau tidak marah padaku! Mianenim!**_

_**-C.O-**_

"Oh,jadi si Okinawa itu! Untuk apa dia minta maaf?" ujarku kesal sambil melampiaskan kekesalanku dengan memukul pohon apel yang ada disampingku. Dan sepertinya pohon apel itu marah, karena tak lama setelah aku memukul pohon apel itu, dengan sukses sebuah apel warna merah jatuh mengenai menggerutu dan mengelus-elus kepalaku aku pun membalas sms dari Chise-kun.

_**To: no name**_

_**ha?Jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu! **_

"Kau kira semudah itu?" ujarku sambil menekan tombol send di lama kemudian ponselku kembali bergetar, aku pun melihat layar melihat ada pesan dari Pabo Namja, yang berarti ada sms dari Chise Okinawa.

_**From: Pabo Namja**_

_**wae? wae? Niga silh-eo? Naneun seulpeun haeyo **_

_**To: Pabo Namja**_

_**Tadi pake nomer siapa? Maaf aku gk peduli!  
><strong>_

_**From: Pabo Namja**_

_**Nomer Mizuna-chan!**_

_**To: Pabo Namja**_

_**Aniyo! Aniyo!**_

Aku melihat ke langit, matahari sudah tampaknya sudah terbenam, dan langit mulai pun bergegas pulang dirumah, aku melihat mobil Appanim dan itu berarti Umma dan Appanim sudah pulang.

"Molin, kau abis pergi kemana?" tanyaAppanimdari mobil yang membuatku terkejut hingga hampir terjatuh.

"Molin, ayo bantu umma menurunkan belanjaan!" ujar ummanim yang sedang menurunkan belanjaan.

Aku pun membawa belanjaan menuju dapur sambil berlari setelah meletakkan belanjaan di dapur, aku menuju ke tangga danpada anak tangga ke lima–entah karena perilaku siapa–anak tangga kelima itu digenangi air dan aku terpeleset. Sampai di anak tangga terbawah, aku meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi punggungku yang tadi terhantam lantai dengan keras.

"Hati-hati dong!" ujar ummanim sambil berkacak pinggang bukannya membantuku berdiri. Aku pun kembali ke kamar dengan susah payah."Huh! Tidak ada yang memperhatikanku? Semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Aku ingin diperhatikan!" ujarku kesal sambil membanting pintu kamar.

Aku pun duduk di sofa warna biru safir, sambil memikirkan Kyuhyun masih tak percaya bahwa hidupku berubah menjadi sangat menyenangkan sejak aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun oppa. Dan aku juga tak percaya bahwa ia tadi menciumku lembut dan tampak penuh perasaan, dan itu mungkin akan membuatku lebih mudah melupakan sakit hatiku karena seorang namja, yang bernama Chise Okinawa.

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar tanda sms masuk

_**From: Pabo Namja**_

_**, mianenim...**_

_**Hari sabtu pergi yuk!**_

_**To: Pabo Namja**_

_**nan molla areumdaun. Tidak bisa! Aku ada janji.**_

_**From: Pabo Namja**_

_**Dengan siapa?**_

_**To: Pabo Namja**_

_**bukan urusanmu!**_

Karena kesal aku pun menonaktifkan ponselku."Molin! Mianhaenim! Temui aku!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Chise-kun, aku pun bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarku. Aku terperangah kaget saat melihat Chise-kun berdiri di depan gerbang rumahku.

"Aniyo!" teriakku keras yang mengakibatkan ummanim menghampiriku dan menyuruhku keluar untuk menemui Chise-kun.

"Wae?" tanya Chise-kun lagi saat melihatku berjalan lambat menuju taman.

"Just think that with your smart brain!" jawabku ketus, kali ini tidak berteriak.

"What? What do you mean?" tanya Chise-kun.

"Semudah itu kah kau meminta maaf padaku? I hate you! I never wanted to see you again!" ujarku ketus sambil menutup pintu rumahku dengan keras,

Aku tidak langsung berjalan menuju kamarku melainkan aku hanya mengintip dari jendela ruang tamu dan saat dia pergi aku merasa sangat bersalah. Aku merogoh kantong celana panjangku dan mengaktifkan ponselku sambil berjalan menuju kamarku. Begitu ponselku aktif, langsung ada pesan masuk.

_**From: Pabo Namja**_

_**Kaki kamu kenapa?Mizu-chan, sekali lagi aku minta maaf.**_

_**To: Pabo Namja**_

_**Kakiku keseleo, tdi abis kpeleset di tangga.**_

Tak sampai 5 menit aku membalas sms dari Chise, sms balasan pun masuk.

_**From: Pabo Namja**_

_**You must be carefull Mizu! **_

_**To: Pabo Namja**_

_**mwo? Sejak kapan kamu perhatian sama aku? Jangan memanggilku dengan nama jepang buatanmu!**_

_**From: Pabo Namja**_

_**kamu kenapa sih? Perhatian salah! Cuek salah!Kenapa? Aku menyukai nama itu.**_

_**To: Pabo Namja**_

_**Ya udh deh aku maafin kamu! Pai pai...**_

_**From: Pabo Namja**_

_**gomawo mizuna-chan!**_

_**Pai pai saranghaeyo…**_

_**To: Pabo Namja**_

_**jangan panggil aku Mizuna-chan, panggil aku Molin-ah**_

_**From: Pabo Namja**_

_**ne! Pai pai Mizuna-chan...**_

_**To : Pabo Namja**_

_**Panggil aku Molin-ah!**_

_**From: Pabo Namja**_

_**Pai pai… Mizu-chan…**_

Tak terasa bulan sudah mulai naik menyinarkan sinar yang terang menjadi sangat dingin, membuatku tak kuat pun bergegas mandi lalu tertidur. Tepat jam 10, terdengar lagu Lovely Day nya Suju yang artinya ada telepon dari Kyuhyun oppa dan pastinya berasal dari ponselku. Ponsel yang terus berbunyi di sampingku membuatku bangun dari tidurku.

"Yoboseyo!"

"Molin, gwaenchanayo?"

"Ne, nan gwaenchana oppa,"

"Jinjja?Aku tak percaya."

"Ne, oppa."

"Molin, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Besok kita jadi pergi kan? Jam 10 aku jemput,"

"Ne, pai pai oppa."

"Pai pai saranghaeyo."

Setelah Kyuhyun oppa menelponku, aku pun kembali tertidur nyenyak.

*****Kyuhyun POV*** **

Aku dan yang lain baru saja selesai tampil di Super Show 4 in Seoul. Aku melihat jam tangan Siwon, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Aku menekan tombol 3 Setelah lama menunggu jawaban telepon, akhirnya terdengar suara yang ku kenal selama beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Yoboseyo!"

"Molin, gwaenchanayo?"

"Ne, nan gwaenchana oppa,"

"jinjja? Aku tak percaya."

"Ne, oppa."

"Molin, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Besok kita jadi pergi kan? Jam 10 aku jemput,"

"Ne, pai pai oppa."

"Pai pai saranghaeyo."

Aku menutup telepon dengan raut wajah yang kecewa.

"Hei, kau kenapa,Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung karena melihat perubahan raut wajahku yang tadi tersenyum senang tiba-tiba menjadi raut wajah kecewa.

"Gwaenchana hyung." jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

Setelah 1 jam dalam perjalanan, akhirnya aku dan yang lainnya sampai di di dorm aku langsung merebahkan diriku di sofa.

"Huh, ada apa dengan Molin-ah?Kenapa suaranya berbeda dari yang biasanya?" tanyaku dalam hati."Ah, daripada aku baik aku main game saja!" seruku yang membuat Sungmin yang berada disampingku menoleh.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau bicara sendiri?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Ha? saja!" seruku lagi sambil berlalu.

"Aigoo!Sungmin Dimana ponselku?" tanyaku pada Sungmin.

"Mana ku tau, Kyu." jawab Sungmin sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Padahal aku ingin mengirim SMS ke Molin." jawabku singkat sambil merebahkan diri di tempat tidur yang nyaman."Aish, ini dia ponselku." ujarku pada diri sendiri. Aku pun langsung Mengetik SMS ke Molin.

_**To: Molin-ssi**_

_**Do you get fever? I'm so worried :(**_

1 menit berlalu, 3 menit berlalu, 5 menit berlalu, tepat 10 menit setelah aku mengirim SMS ke Molin SMS balasan pun masuk.

_**From: Molin-ssi**_

_**Ne! U tired?**_

Aku pun mengetik balasan SMS secara cepat.

_**To: Molin-ssi**_

_**wae? Very tired. U **__**don't**__** sleep?**_

_**From: Molin-ssi**_

_**nan morumnida**_

_**To: Molin-ssi**_

_**Take a rest. NOW!**_

_**From: Molin-ssi**_

_**ne! Pai pai**_

_**To: Molin-ssi**_

_**pai pai, saranghaeyo **__**:)3**_

Aku pun tidak langsung tidur, melainkan malah bermain game Starcraft. Tanpa terasa udara semakin dingin, dan itu membuatku merapatkan selimut yang sejak tadi hanya menyelimuti aku sedang memandangi Bulan purnama di langit yang berhiaskan bintang, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi berisik dari arah luar dorm. Aku mengabaikannya, lalu aku teringat sesuatu."OMO! Aku kan mengambil diary-nya Molin!" seruku sambil menepuk dahi.

Aku pun mencari tas yang tadi kupakai. Setelah beberapa lama mencari-cari tas itu ditumpukan tas-tasku yang tersimpan rapi di lemari, akhirnya tas itu ketemu juga. Aku merogoh isi tas itu. "Nah, Ini dia!Molin, mianhae."Seruku singkat pada diriku sendiri.

Aku pun membuka halaman pertama, halaman itu berisi nama lengkap Molin, dan Chise Okinawa.

"Hah?Kok ada namaku disini?" tanyaku kaget pada diriku sendiri saat melihat namaku."Hm, Chise Okinawa? Nama yang tak asing, tapi siapa dia?" tanyaku lagi sambil terus mengingat-ingat nama itu. Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya aku menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku."Ne! Dia namja yang telah mencampakkan Molin-ssi!" ujarku begitu dapat mengingat nama itu. Aku pun melanjutkan membaca huruf-huruf Hangeul yang rapi di setiap halaman demi halaman. "Hm, benarkah gadis manis itu ingin sekali memilikiku? Tapi kenapa tak terlihat dari tingkah lakunya, bahwa ia ingin memilikiku? Apa ia masih menyukai Okinawa? Apa ia takut akan disakiti lagi?" tanyaku secara bertubi-tubi dan itu membuat kepalaku hampir pecah karena aku tak sanggup memikirkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku. Belum berhenti disitu, aku pun terus membalik halaman demi halaman. Dan saat aku melihat halaman yang berjudul "Chise & Mizuna in Jeju Land" hatiku sedikit mencelos, melihat foto-foto Chise bersama Molin yang terbingkai goresan-goresan spidol warna-warni dan dibawah masing-masing foto diberikan komentar-komentar yang lucu dengan tulisan yang berbeda-beda di setiap foto, yang kuyakini adalah tulisan Molin dan Chise. Diantara semua foto aku tertarik dengan foto, dimana Chise memeluk Molin dari belakang dan Molin tersenyum lebar, membuatnya tampak semakin manis, dibelakang mereka tampak bunga sakura yang sedang mekar. Lalu di samping foto itu ada foto dimana mereka sedang naik sepeda berdua, keduanya tampak bahagia, dan itu membuat hatiku kembali mencelos. Karena aku tidak mau lebih menyakiti hatiku, aku pun membalik-balik halaman demi halaman lagi, tak kuhiraukan foto-foto yang ada di buku itu.

"Waeyo? Ada apa denganmu? Karena teman Eunhye?" tanya Yesung yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disampingku.

"Huh, kau mengagetkanku hyung!" ujarku terkejut.

Tiba-tiba Yesung hyung menyenggol lenganku, dan itu membuat buku Molin yang sedang kupegang terjatuh.

"Hei, apa itu? Diary?Diary milikmu?Aku tak menyangka kau suka–" kata Yesung yang tiba-tiba langsung memutus omongannya.

"Mwo hyung?Lanjutkan!" seruku heran.

"Hah? Apa ini? Kenapa isinya tentangmu semua? Disini ada namaku, nama adikku dan Yuura Hwang." tanya Yesung kaget.

"Ne, ternyata mereka adalah ELF, aku tak menyangka," ujarku sedikit berteriak.

"Hei, apakah kau mau ikut? Besok aku dan Molin akan pergi," tanyaku lagi.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku harus menemani Eunhye dirumah, dia sendirian dirumah." jawab Yesung.

"Baiklah." ujarku singkat.

Yesung pun pergi, dan sekarang aku sendirian di kamarku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur, agar besok aku tidak terlihat lelah di depan Molin.

*****Molin POV*****

Setelah bangun tidur aku merasa sangat pusing. Haduh, ottokhae? Aku harus ikut siapa? Tanyaku dalam hati. Aku akan ikut Kyuhyun oppa! Seruku setengah berteriak. Aku pun bergegas menuruni tangga Selesai makan aku kembali ke kamar dan duduk termenung di balkon sambil memandangi awan putih yang bergerak tertiup angin. Kulihat jam di kamar, jarum panjang berada di angka 2, sedangkan jarum pendek berada di angka 8.

"Masih lama." komentarku singkat begitu melihat jam. "Tapi sebaiknya aku memilih-milih baju yang sesuai dengan cuaca." ujarku lagi sambil bangkit dari duduk. Aku pun membuka lemari, dan mulai me-mix and match baju. Selama 1 jam me mix and match baju, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memakai dress selutut warna biru tua, dan sepatu kets warna biru tua.

"Nan areumdaun yeoja." ujarku singkat, sambil mematut diri di cermin besar yang ada disamping meja belajarku.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, tanpa melihat nama penelponnya, aku menjawab panggilan.

_"Yoboseyo.."_

"Molin, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, kau kesana sendiri saja ya, gunakan mobilmu, pai pai saranghaeyo."

Jujur saja aku kecewa, tapi aku tak boleh egois, dengan berat hati telpon pun aku putus.

Udara di luar sangat dingin, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk memakai aku sedang minum teh di balkon untuk menghangatkan tubuhku yang -tiba terdengar teriakan ummanim.

"Molin, ada _chinguyo_ yang datang!" teriak ummanim.

"_N__ugu_?" tanyaku sambil berteriak.

"Lihat saja sendiri" teriak ummanim.

Aku pun menyibakkan gorden yang menutupi jendela, dan aku terkejut saat melihat ada seorang namja yang sangat kukenal dan kucintai beberapa tahun ini sedang duduk menunggu di bangku teras rumahku.

******TBC*******

* * *

><p><strong>AN : maaf jika dialognya kebanyakan, maaf jika banyak miss typo disana sini, maaf jika feelnya kurang dapet, maaf jika mungkin karena alurnya kecepetan, kalian jadi nggak bisa ngebayanginnya. Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan dihati. Saya ini masih pemula, ya dalam istilahnya adalah kaum awam di dunia per Fanfic-an. Maaf jika cerita saya abal-abal, ecek-ecek, Out of Topic, nggak nyambung, ccd, dll. (ecek-ecek? bahasa apaan tuh ren?) **

**Buat yang udah ngereview makasih banget. Chapter ini nggak akan terbit tanpa REVIEW dari REVIEWERS sekalian. Maaf nggak bisa disebutin satu-satu. Pokoknya buat temen aku yang juga sesama author, makasih banget. :D**

**Jangan lupa REVIEW ya chingu. REVIEW kalian sangat berarti bagiku.**

**SARANGHAEYO ALL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**xxXXxx**

Aku pun segera membuka pintu kamarku lalu berlari turun dengan melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus lalu berjalan menuju dapur, dan menyuruh ummanim untuk menyuruh Chise pulang tapi ummanim malah menarik tanganku secara paksa sampai ke teras rumahku. Sesampai di teras rumah, kulihat namja berkulit putih seperti vampire itu sedang duduk termenung dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan yang hampir membuatku ingin mengacak-acaknya lagi seperti kebiasaanku saat masih dengannya. Begitu aku berdiri di hadapannya, ia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku dalam.

"Wah, _neo areumdaun_. _Kal kayo?_" tanya Chise sambil memandangku penuh harap.

"_Mot kayo_," jawabku ketus sambil memandang wajahnya dengan berani.

Saat aku menjawab pertanyaanya, Chise langsung bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju pagar rumahku, tanpa menanyakan kenapa aku tak bisa pergi dengannya dan itu menunjukkan bahwa namja itu belum berubah. Ya! Dia masih namja yang cuek. Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang, Chise yang tampaknya menyadari bahwa aku mengikutinya langsung berhenti berjalan dan berbalik arah lalu menatapku.

"_A geurae. Annyong-hi kyeseyo, Pai pai saranghaeyo,_" ujar Chise-kun sambil mengacak-acak rambutku seperti kebiasaannya dulu.

"_Ne_." jawabku singkat.

Setelah Chise-kun benar-benar pergi, aku masuk ke dalam rumah, dan melihat jam di ruang tamu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.45. Aku yang tak mau datang terlambat dihadapan Kyuhyun, langsung bergegas mengambil tas di kamarku lalu menghampiri ummanim untuk meminta izin padanya setelah mendapatkan izin dari ummanim aku berjalan menuju garasi mobil. Tapi aku tak menemukan mobilku hanya ada sepeda milikku di garasi. Lalu aku keluar dari garasi mobil dan aku baru ingat bahwa mobilku sedang dipinjam Appanim. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk naik bus saja karena aku tak mau datang terlambat. Untuk menghemat waktu aku berlari kecil menuju pergi ke halte bus sambil menggerutu. Sesampainya di halte bus, aku melihat bus yang harusnya kunaiki sudah berangkat dan itu mengharuskanku untuk menunggu lima belas menit lagi. Saat sedang menunggu bus, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menggandengku, aku pun melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu dan aku pun terkejut saat melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu, yang ternyata adalah Chise-kun.

"Apa kau sengaja menungguku disini?" tanyaku sambil merapikan rambutku yang berantakan akibat tertiup angin yang cukup kencang hari ini.

"_Mworago_? Menunggumu? Membuang waktuku saja. Tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya sedang malas dirumah sendirian." Jawab Chise-kun.

Chise yang melihat bus yang kami tunggu dari kejauhan telah datang langsung menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku masuk ke bus saat bus sudah berhenti di halte. Kurasa ini adalah hari sial bagiku, buktinya sekarang di bus hanya ada aku dan Chise dan satu pasangan kekasih yang tampak mesra beserta sang supir. Selama di perjalanan yang lumayan memakan waktu yang lama aku dan Chise hanya terdiam, sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya bus berhenti tepat di halte yang kutuju, Chise dan aku tetap terdiam. Untuk kesopanan aku pamit padanya, tapi dia hanya terdiam, tampaknya pikirannya masih mengembara ke dunia yang berbeda. Saat aku benar-benar sudah turun dari bus, Chise tampaknya baru sadar dari lamunannya karena ia membuka jendela bus lalu ia melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan pai pai saranghaeyo padaku sambil tersenyum manis padaku. Senyum yang sama saat dia berhasil membuatku jatuh hati padanya.

Dengan hanya menyebrang jalan, aku sudah tiba di pintu masuk Lotte-World, Sesampai di sana suasana sangat ramai. Aku tak menemukan Kyuhyun dimana-mana, aku ingin menelponnya tapi ternyata karena terburu-buru aku tidak membawa ponsel. Akhirnya aku menunggu di bawah pohon sambil makan es krim untuk mengganjal perutku yang sudah mulai berdemo minta makan. Tak terasa sudah 3 porsi es krim kulahap tapi Kyuhyun belum datang juga. Aku pun melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku, tak terasa sudah berjam-jam aku menunggu Kyuhyun, sekarang sudah jam 1 kurang 20 menit, tapi Kyuhyun belum datang juga. Aku berjanji sampai jam 2 dia belum datang, aku akan pulang. Tiba-tiba seakan langit yang tadinya cerah, menggelap dan menurunkan hujan dan betapa cerobohnya aku sampai lupa membawa payung warna ungu yang biasanya selalu kubawa setiap aku pergi kemanapun. Aku tetap bersikeras menunggunya dibawah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras saja, aku hanya terdiam dan tetap menunggu dan terus melihat ke arah jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 lewat 10 menit. Saat aku merasa mulai kedinginan , tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memayungiku dengan payung warna hitam. Aku pun hanya diam saja dan tak penasaran siapa yang memayungiku, tapi lama kelamaan aku penasaran juga, tapi aku tetap tak mau melihat siapa orang itu. Hujan semakin deras, aku pun semakin merasa kedinginan dan memeluk tubuhku dengan tanganku. Saat aku melihat siapa yang memayungiku aku pun terkejut dan tas yang sedari tadi kupegang terjatuh dan isinya berhamburan keluar.

"_Pabo yeoja_! Kenapa kau malah cari penyakit dengan duduk termenung sendirian ditengan hujan yang deras ini!" bentak seorang namja yang memayungiku−yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

"Ini salahmu! Oppa yang telah membuatku duduk termenung ditengah hujan yang deras ini!" jawabku ketus tanpa melihat wajah Kyuhyun −sambil memasukkan benda-benda milikku yang berjatuhan.

"Mianhaenim Molin. Tiba-tiba aku ada kerjaan mendadak. Aku sudah mencoba menelponmu berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban darimu." jelas Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang menyesal.

"Gwaenchana oppa. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah datang." jawabku singkat.

Lalu seperti di komik yang biasa di baca Chise saat ia bosan belajar di kelas, Kyuhyun melempar payung hitam yang ada ditangannya, dan itu membuatnya kini juga kehujanan. Lalu tanpa terpikirkan olehku dia mencium bibirku lembut dan sangat lama sampai kupikir setelah ciuman ini berhenti aku akan mati karena kehabisan napas. Aku pun melihat ke sekeliling dan aku baru menyadari bahwa kami berdua sedang menjadi sorotan kamera dua orang namja yang kuyakini adalah Yesung dan Donghae. Kyuhyun yang tampaknya juga menyadarinya segera memayungiku kembali dengan payung hitamnya lalu menggandengku berjalan mendekat ke arah dua orang itu yang sedang duduk.

Begitu aku dan Kyuhyun sampai di tempat dua namja itu berdiri, dua namja itu kabur. Kyuhyun pun langsung melempar payungnya dan melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya lalu mengejar Yesung dan Donghae. Sekarang mereka bertiga tampak seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dibawah hujan. Tak lama kemudian, Yesung sudah berhenti berlari karena tampaknya dia sangat kelelahan. Kyuhyun pun langsung menghampiri dan memarahinya, Kyuhyun tampak tak peduli bahwa yang sedang ia marahi adalah hyungnya sendiri. Direbutnya kamera hyungnya dengan paksa lalu kembali memarahi hyungnya yang sedang kelelahan. Lalu setelah Kyuhyun puas memarahi hyungnya, aku melihat Yesung menunjuk namja yang masih berlari kencang−walaupun ia tau bahwa tidak ada yang mengejarnya. Dan tak lama, Kyuhyun langsung berlari mengejar namja yang dijuluki ikan nemo oleh para fansnya. Dari kejauhan aku hanya dapat tertawa karena melihat kelakuan para namja yang seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain hujan-hujanan. Tak lama kemudian kulihat Donghae merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Yesung dengan wajah yang bersahabat sambil berjalan ke arahku. Mereka berdua tampaknya sedang membicarakan hal yang serius, itu terlihat dari wajah mereka yang tampak lucu saat serius. Lalu setelah pembicaraan itu selesai mereka bersalaman.

"Ayo makan, kita ditraktir makan oleh mereka," ajak Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari hyung-hyungnya.

"Wae? Kok kita ditraktir sama mereka sih oppa?" tanyaku heran sambil mengerutkan keningku.

"Itu hukuman untuk mereka karena telah mencuri foto kita secara diam-diam," bisik Kyuhyun di telingaku sambil memelukku dari belakang.

"Mianhaenim, gara-gara aku kamu jadi sakit. Sekali lagi maafkan aku," Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tetap memelukku erat.

Lalu Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya karena dia melihat Donghae dan Yesung sedang memotret kami berdua lagi. _Namja kurum dan namja saengson _yang menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah melihat mereka yang sedang memotretnya langsung berlari kencang menuju mobil. Aku dan Kyuhyun tidak ikut berlari melainkan aku dan Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menuju mobil sambil mengobrol dengannya. Sesampai di mobilnya Kyuhyun, aku terkejut karena ternyata ada Eunhye dan Yuura yang sedang duduk manis di jok belakang mobil Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kenapa ada kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Eunhye dan Yuura sambil menunjuk kedua yeoja itu. "Memang mobil kalian kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, tapi kali ini pada Yesung dan Donghae.

"Sebenarnya tadi kami mengikutimu kesini dengan mobil kami masing-masing, lalu Donghae menelpon asistennya untuk membawa pulang mobilnya dan juga mobil milikku. Dan karena aku mempunyai kunci duplikat mobilmu, aku menyuruh mereka berdua menunggu dimobilmu. Mian jika aku lancang Kyuhyun," Jelas Yesung panjang lebar yang hanya ditanggapi Kyuhyun dengan anggukan pelan.

Lalu setelah semua pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Kyuhyun sudah terjawab dengan baik, dia baru mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan bersamaan dengan itu hujan pun berhenti, yang digantikan oleh sinar matahari yang terik.

"Molin, kau yakin mau pulang dengan baju yang basah kuyup begitu? Aku membawa beberapa baju ganti ditasku, pakai saja dulu. Baju itu kujamin jauh lebih hangat dibanding bajumu yang sekarang," Ujar Eunhye sambil memberikan tasnya yang berwarna merah dengan motif bunga-bunga padaku.

"Gomawo chingu. Aku ganti baju dulu ya," Ujarku sambil membuka pintu mobil lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari parkiran mobil.

*****Kyuhyun POV*****

Aku terbangun dengan wajah yang lelah disertai kantung mata yang hitam dan itu membuatku seperti Panda. Aku yang belum sepenuhnya belum bangun langsung menelpon Molin, mengatakan bahwa aku tak bisa menjemputnya dan menyuruhnya menggunakan mobilnya sendiri, aku tak memberitahukannya alasan kenapa aku tak bisa menjemputnya, karena alasan itu sangat memalukan bagiku yaitu bangun kesiangan dan wajahku yang tampan kini berubah jadi mirip panda. Setelah itu aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, lalu bercermin.

"Aissh! Bagaimana ini? Wajahku jadi mirip panda sekarang," keluhku sambil mencuci wajahku yang tampan dengan air secara kasar.

Aku pun berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan wajahku dengan handuk kecil dan memperhatikan kalender yang tergantung di dinding dekat kamar mandi, aku pun terkejut saat melihat tanggal hari ini, karena dibawahnya tertera tulisan yang sangat kukenali, yaitu tulisan tangan Leeteuk hyung. Isi tulisan itu adalah 'Buat album baru dari jam 10.30 – 12.00 a.m'.

"Aigoo! Aku baru ingat. Ottokhae, hari ini aku kan ada yaksuk dengan Molin!" keluhku sambil melempar handuk kecil itu ke sembarang tempat.

Aku pun segera bersiap mandi, dan bergegas mandi. Setelah mandi, badanku terasa lebih fresh. Lalu setelah memakai pakaian lengkap, aku makan makanan yang telah disiapakan Ryeowook. Di meja makan sudah ada hyung-hyungku yang sedang menungguku untuk makan bersama. Selesai makan bersama dengan hyung-hyungku, aku bersiap-siap dan hendak menelpon Molin, untuk menyuruhnya datang jam 1 saja. Sekarang jam sudah tepat menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, kutekan nomer 3. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Molin, kurasa Molin sudah sampai dan sekarang sedang menungguku.

"Hyung, aku mau bawa mobil sendiri," ujarku pada Leeteuk yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari Leeteuk.

.

.

Setelah semuanya siap, kami pun berangkat ke tempat studio rekaman. Donghae dan Yesung hyung juga membawa mobil sendiri, karena sehabis rekaman mereka akan pergi bersama Yuura dan Eunhye. Sepanjang rekaman, aku sering salah nada dan sering salah memanggil nama hyung-hyungku. Sampai-sampai aku dikira sakit oleh hyung-hyungku, sebentar-bentar aku melihat jam ditanganku. Sampai akhirnya untuk mungkin yang keberapa ratus kalinya aku melihat jam, akhirnya jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Aku langsung berlari menuju mobilku yang disusul oleh Donghae and Yesung, aku pun menghidupkan mesin mobil dan menyetir mobilku dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi menuju Lotte-World. Beruntung jalanan tidak macet, jadi aku akan tiba di Lotte-World kira-kira jam 1 lewat 20 menit. Sekarang baru jam 12 tapi tiba-tiba langit yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi gelap. "Aissh! Shit! Kenapa harus hujan? Pasti sekarang yeoja itu sedang kehujanan karena ia pasti juga lupa membawa payung." umpatku kesal.

Sebelum menuju Lotte-World, aku menuju rumah Molin untuk mengantarkan buku miliknya yang waktu itu sudah kuambil tanpa izin darinya dan sekotak cheese cake. Sesampai dirumah Molin aku langsung membuka pagar rumahnya yang tidak digembok dan membuka bagasi mobilku untuk mengambil tas kain warna biru yang berukuran lumayan besar yang berisi buku miliknya beserta cheese cake kesukaannya. Lalu kuletakkan tas itu di bangku teras rumahnya. Setelah itu, aku kembali mengendarai mobil menuju Lotte-World dan akhirnya saat jam tanganku tepat menunjukkan pukul 1 lewat 20, aku sudah tiba di Lotte-World, sesuai dengan perhitunganku. Aku langsung masuk dan mencari-cari Molin di tengah hujan sambil berlari dan memakai payung warna hitam untuk melindungiku dari hujan yang lebat. Aku pun berjalan dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, sampai akhirnya aku menemukan Molin yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri di bawah pohon. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun langsung menghampirinya dan memayunginya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulutku, sampai akhirnya Molin mendongak dan tampak terkejut saat melihatku.

Aku merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Kini, Molin tampak tidak sehat, tubuhnya demam, bibirnya pucat menandakan dia kedinginan. Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku mencium bibirnya lembut. Tanpa kusadari ada dua orang yang memotret aku dan Molin. Yang pertama menyadarinya adalah Molin. Setelah ditindak lanjuti orang itu adalah Donghae dan Yesung hyung, lalu aku menghukum mereka berdua mentraktirku dan Molin makan. Sebelum pergi makan-makan, Molin dan aku harus ganti baju karena sekarang pakaianku basah kuyup begitu juga dengan Molin yang sepertinya akan semakin sakit bila tidak ganti baju terlebih dahulu. Untung saja Eunhye membawa pakaian ganti, selesai berganti pakaian, kami pun berangkat. Kali ini Donghae hyung yang menyetir, karena keadaanku sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk menyetir.

"Hei, aku ingin makan steak. Bagaimana kalau kita makan steak? Tapi aku sedang ingin makan steak yang dibuatkan oleh Molin." tanyaku sambil menatap Molin.

"Ha? Memangnya ada?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Lihat saja nanti." Jawabku sambil mengedipkan mataku pada Molin dan gadis itu hanya membalas dengan senyum sekilas. Yesung tidak menjawab melainkan hanya memasang raut wajah penasaran.

Setelah itu, suasana di dalam mobil sangat hening semua penghuni mobil sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing.

*****TBC*****

* * *

><p><em><strong>kosa kata :<strong>_

_Neo areumdaun : kau cantik_

_Kal kayo? : bisakah kita pergi?_

_Mot kayo : kita tidak bisa pergi_

_Yaksuk : janji_

_A geurae : baiklah_

_Annyong-hi kyeseyo : jaga dirimu baik-baik_

_Pai pai saranghaeyo : bye bye_

_Mworago : apa kau bilang?_

_Pabo yeoja : gadis bodoh_

**A/N : ****Maaf jika banyak typo disana sini, maaf jika feelnya kurang dapet, maaf jika mungkin karena alurnya kecepetan, kalian jadi nggak bisa ngebayanginnya. Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan dihati. Saya ini masih pemula, ya dalam istilahnya adalah kaum awam di dunia per Fanfic-an. Maaf jika cerita saya abal-abal, ecek-ecek, nggak nyambung, ccd, dll. (ecek-ecek? bahasa apaan tuh ren?) **

**Buat yang udah memberi REVIEW makasih banget. Chapter ini nggak akan terbit tanpa REVIEW dari REVIEWERS sekalian. Pokoknya buat temen aku yang juga sesama author, makasih banget. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu YOSEPHINEEE.**

**Jangan lupa REVIEW ya chingu. REVIEW kalian sangat berarti bagiku. Kalo REVIEWnya udh sampai lebih dari 5, baru aku update lagi. Oke?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N : Annyeong! Saya kembali dengan membawa chapter baru. Kuharap di chapter ini, dapat menghasilkan banyak review. Enjoy! RnR!**

**xxXXxx**

Akhirnya kami semua sudah sampai di rumah Molin, aku membangunkan Molin, tapi ia tidak bangun-bangun, sampai akhirnya setelah aku mencubit pipinya, ia terbangun dan terkejut. Setelah dia bangun, kami pun turun untuk makan. Setelah memilih tempat duduk, kami memesan makanan.

"Molin, aku mau kau membuatkanku steak seperti yang waktu itu!" seruku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah oppa, lalu kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Molin pada yang lain sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku menu makanan bersampul coklat, yang kira-kira tebal-nya 3 cm.

"Aku bingung mau memilih yang mana." Ujar Yesung sambil membuka satu persatu buku menu.

"Ayo, pilih saja! Semuanya dijamin enak kok! Eh, aku pergi dulu ya! Aku mau memasak steak untuk Kyuhyun oppa!" ujar Molin sambil berlari kecil menuju dapur.

*****Molin POV*****

Aku pun berlari kecil menuju dapur, tapi disana aku tidak menemukan Appaku. Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku ke restoran, dan setelah cukup lama mencari, akhirnya aku menemukan Appanim yang sedang melayani pembeli. Aku pun segera menghampiri appanim lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Appa, sebaiknya appa layani dulu teman-temanku disebelah sana, mereka tampak kebingungan memilih makanan," ujarku sambil menunjuk meja di dekat jendela.

"Baiklah, appa pergi dulu!" ujar appanim sambil berlalu.

Setelah appanim pergi, aku mulai menyiapkan segala bahan yang kuperlukan untuk membuat bumbu. Akhirnya setelah berjuang keras untuk mengingat-ingat resep buatanku sendiri, steak dengan resep buatanku jadi. Aku membuat bumbu untuk steak 5 porsi, agar aku tak perlu bersusah payah membuat bumbunya lagi, jika Kyuhyun mau menambah steak lagi. Lalu aku mencicipinya dan menurutku rasanya sangat enak.

Aku pun menghidangkan steak itu di hot plate, dan menambahkan sayuran-sayuran−yang kuyakin tidak akan dimakan oleh Kyuhyun oppa, karena setauku dia tak suka sayuran. Setelah puas menghiasnya, aku pun segera mengantarkan steak itu. Sesampai disana kulihat Kyuhyun tampak lesu, entah karena apa. Tapi kurasa itu karena faktor perutnya yang kelaparan. Tapi begitu ia melihatku telah datang wajahnya langsung fresh lagi.

Aku pun langsung menghidangkan steak di meja dan Kyuhyun langsung memotong steak itu tak lama setelah aku menghidangkannya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya padahal steaknya masih mengepul. Tiba-tiba saja mukanya memerah, dan ia menelan steak itu dengan susah payah. Aku pun hanya menatapnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum malu. Lalu ia memotong lagi steak itu lalu meniupnya terlebih dahulu dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

"Wow! Enak sekali Molin. Kau hebat!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memotong steak. Aku pun hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Kyuhyun. Aku melihat Yesung dan Donghae yang terus memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang makan dengan rakusnya.

"Wah! Tampaknya steak yang dimakan Kyuhyun enak. Aku pesan steak itu saja," ujar Yesung sambil menunjuk steak Kyuhyun sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku juga pesan steak itu saja." ujar Donghae.

Aku pun segera berlari menuju dapur, dan segera memanggang daging. Setelah membalik daging itu dua kali, akhirnya steak itu matang. Aku menaruh steak itu di hot plate dan kutambahkan sayur-sayuran di pinggir hot plate lalu kutuangkan bumbu dan saos di atas steak itu. Setelah menurutku tampilan steak buatanku sudah sempurna, aku pun berjalan perlahan menuju meja dimana Donghae dan Yesung sedang menunggu pesanannya.

Begitu sampai di meja, aku langsung menghidangkan steak itu yang langsung disambut secara sukacita oleh Yesung dan Donghae yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan garpu dan pisau ditangan. Tapi mereka tidak seceroboh Kyuhyun yang langsung memakan steak itu padahal asap steak itu masih mengepul. Yesung dan Donghae menunggu beberapa saat sampai asap yang mengepul itu hilang, begitu steak itu sudah tidak terlalu panas, mereka berdua langsung memotong steak itu dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Enak, sangat enak! Rasanya berbeda dari steak yang biasa kumakan!" seru Donghae oppa sedangkan Yesung hanya memberikan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum.

"Molin, duduklah disamping Eunhye, dan lepaskan celemekmu." ujar Kyuhyun.

Aku pun langsung duduk di samping Eunhye dan aku baru sadar bahwa aku sekarang duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Nah, ini nasi goreng beijing, dan ramennya! Dan kuyakin kalian juga ingin minum soju, makanya kubawakan soju," seru appanim yang baru saja datang sambil menghidangkan makanan dan enam gelas soju.

Tiba-tiba saat sedang asyik makan sambil bercanda, ponsel Donghae berdering. Donghae pun keluar dari restoran, tampaknya ia sedang membicarakan urusan pekerjaan. Karena begitu Donghae kembali masuk ke restoran, tampangnya menjadi sangat bersemangat.

"Kalian mau ikut kami Super Show dan Meet and Greet di Amerika Serikat?" tanya Donghae sambil menatapku, Eunhye, dan Yuura.

"Kapan berangkat?" tanya Eunhye yang baru saja menghabiskan ramennya.

"Lusa. Kau mau ikut?" jawab Yesung balik bertanya.

"Kau mau ikut Molin?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh harap. Aku hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ahh, pasti kau memikirkan sekolahmu ya? Aku bisa mengaturnya, aku yang akan meminta izin pada kepala sekolah!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, Molin, Eunhye, dan Yuura. Kalian mau ikut? Sesudah SS4 in Amerika selesai, kami ada liburan, dan kami akan liburan di Amerika. Dan kami akan berlibur bersama kalian! Kami jamin kalian pasti akan senang!" ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar yang membuat Yuura mengantuk sehingga menguap.

**Dua hari kemudian…**

*****Kyuhyun POV*****

Akhirnya hari yang kutunggu-tunggu datang juga, hari keberangkatan kami ke Amerika. Sekarang kami semua sudah berada di bandara Incheon, kulihat Molin tampak tak enak badan. Untuk menghindari media, aku dan yang lainnya langsung masuk ke pesawat.

"Molin? Gwaenchanayo?" tanyaku sambil mengacak-acak rambut Molin lembut.

"Ne, oppa," jawab Molin sambil tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan.

Akhirnya pesawat yang kami tumpangi lepas landas. Aku dan Molin duduk bersampingan. Hari ini yeoja yang duduk disampingku memakai kaus warna biru berkerah dan memakai celana pendek warna coklat muda yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya, membuat yeoja itu tampak dewasa. Aku dan yeoja itu masih terdiam sampai akhirnya setelah aku memancingnya dengan cheese cake ia baru bicara. Aku pun memberikan cheese cake yang memang kupesankan untuknya.

"Gomawo oppa!" ujar Molin sambil memakan cheese cake dariku.

"Cheonma," ujarku sambil menyendokkan sesuap cheese cake ke mulut Molin.

Setelah makan cheese cake bersama dengan Molin, aku langsung sibuk bicara dengan Leeteuk hyung, dan itu membuatku tak sadar bahwa Molin tertidur dengan posisi bersandar pada pundakku. Aku pun hanya mengelus-elus rambutnya yang halus dengan lembut.

"Hei, jangan cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan," ujar Yesung yang duduk di samping Eunhye. Yesung dan Eunhye duduk tepat dibelakangku dan Molin.

Aku pun menengok kebelakang dan melihat Donghae hyung dan Yuura sedang tertidur. Lalu tiba-tiba insting Evilku muncul, aku pun merogoh tasku. Setelah menemukan kamera, aku pun memotret Donghae hyung dan Yuura. Yesung dan Leeteuk yang melihatku hanya tersenyum-senyum penuh arti. Setelah puas mengambil beberapa foto Donghae hyung dan Yuura Hwang, tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat mengantuk, aku baru ingat bahwa aku hanya tidur dua jam semalam, benar-benar waktu yang singkat.

Aku pun merebahkan diriku lalu menutup mataku dan akhirnya aku tertidur. Belum lama aku tertidur, tiba-tiba terdengar suara kegaduhan yang sayup-sayup di telingaku. Karena aku benar-benar mengantuk kuabaikan kegaduhan itu.

"Hei, bangun! Kita sudah sampai!" ujar Leeteuk hyung sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhku yang membuatku terpaksa membuka mataku.

"Aigoo. Baru saja aku tertidur!" keluhku sambil kembali memejamkan mata.

"Oppa, bangunlah," ujar suara yeoja yang kuyakini adalah suara Molin, aku pun segera membuka mataku dan bangkit berdiri. Lalu aku segera berjalan turun dari pesawat.

"Rapikan dulu rambutmu itu!" teriak Molin saat aku berjalan menuju tangga pesawat.

Aku pun berhenti berjalan, kulihat Molin sedang sibuk dengan tasnya, ia mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Tak lama kemudian ia mengeluarkan cermin saku berbentuk apel sambil tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Wah, apel. Apakah kau membawa sisir?" tanyaku yang dijawab Molin dengan gelengan singkat.

Tanpa terpikirkan olehku, tiba-tiba Molin menyuruhku menunduk. Lalu Molin merapikan rambutku yang sangat amat berantakan dengan jari-jarinya yang mungil. Karena aku sangat merasa nyaman, aku sampai tidak memperhatikan Donghae hyung yang sedang memotretku. Hingga Molin selesai merapikan rambutku, aku baru tersadar dan langsung berlari merebut kamera itu dari tangan Donghae hyung. Aku mengejar Donghae hyung sampai masuk ke bandara Liberty Newark.

Di depanku, Donghae hyung sudah terengah-engah kehabisan napas. Aku pun dengan mudahnya merebut kamera dari tangan Donghae hyung, lalu membuka galeri. Ada banyak fotoku bersama Molin. Aku melihatnya satu persatu, lalu aku merasa ada beberapa foto yang jelek, lalu aku memilih tombol delete, baru saja aku mau menghapusnya, tapi Donghae hyung−yang tampaknya sudah ada kekuatan kembali−langsung merebut kameranya kembali.

Aku pun hanya pasrah, dan berharap agar foto-foto itu tidak tersebar. Aku tidak mau, Molin kenapa-kenapa nantinya. Aku pun menengok kebelakang, kulihat Molin tampak lemas, dia berjalan paling belakang dengan tas yang ada dipundaknya. Aku pun berlari menghampiri Molin yang sedang berdiri diam, tampaknya ia sudah tak kuat berjalan lagi. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang aku mengaitkan tangannya di leherku dan menggendongnya sambil berlari. Tiba-tiba lariku terhenti karena didepanku berdiri sekerumunan ELF. Aku pun melepaskan topi yang kupakai lalu memakaikan topi itu padanya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Oppa! Turunkan aku!" seru Molin dengan suara yang terputus-putus.

"Diamlah! Dan pegangan yang kuat! Aku akan lari," ujarku sambil berlari sekencang mungkin setelah Molin memperkuat pelukannya.

Ketika akhirnya pintu keluar sudah terlihat, aku merasa lega. Aku menganggap pintu itu adalah surga bagiku, tapi rasa lega itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Karena setelah kuperhatikan, ternyata kerumunan ELF juga ada di luar. Aku pun kembali berlari sekencang mungkin menyusuri jalan, sampai akhirnya ada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang sangat kukenal terlihat dari kejauhan. Begitu mobil itu mendekat, pintu mobil pun terbuka, dan aku menurunkan Molin dari pundakku, lalu meraih pinggangnya dan menariknya masuk ke mobil dengan gerakan yang cepat.

Sesampai di tempat duduk aku baru benar-benar bisa bernapas lega. Aku menengok ke samping dan melihat Molin tampak bingung. Wajah Molin tampak lucu saat ia bingung, dan itu membuatku ingin mencubit pipinya. Tapi melihat keadaannya hari ini, membuatku tak ingin menjahilinya. Karena aku tak tega melihat wajahnya yang tampak lelah, aku menyuruhnya tidur. Ia pun langsung memejamkan matanya, padahal tak biasanya ia langsung menuruti perintahku.

Kira-kira sudah sekitar sejam kami berada diperjalanan menuju hotel, tapi Molin belum bangun-bangun juga dan masih tetap bersandar di pundakku. Aku pun memainkan rambut Molin yang halus. Siwon hyung sebagai fotografer, memotret momen tersebut. Aku pun menjadi sangat mengantuk setelah memainkan rambut Molin, aku pun melanjutkan tidurku di pesawat yang tadi terganggu. Tampaknya baru sebentar aku memejamkan mataku, tiba-tiba ada yang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku.

"Hei pemalas! Bangun!" ujar Yesung hyung sambil menguncangkan tubuhku.

Aku pun keluar dari mobil dengan mata masih terpejam. Aku baru benar-benar membuka mataku saat angin berhembus pelan menerpa wajahku. Sesampai di depan pintu hotel, kami langsung menuju kamar masing-masing untuk istirahat.

*****Molin POV*****

Hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Amerika. Setiba di bandara Incheon, Kyuhyun menanyai keadaanku. Aku baru ingat sekarang, kenapa aku tampak sangat tidak bersemangat sekarang, karena kemarin aku tidak makan seharian. Saat Kyuhyun membelikanku cheese cake, aku langsung melahapnya, tentunya bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Sejak saat itu perutku agak enakkan. Lalu tanpa sadar aku tertidur, sampai akhirnya aku dibangunkan oleh Leeteuk.

Begitu bangun kulihat Kyuhyun tertidur di pundakku. Aku pun berdiri secara perlahan agar Kyuhyun tidak bangun. Kyuhyun baru bangun setelah dibangunkan oleh Leeteuk, setelah bangun Kyuhyun meminjam cermin sakuku dan sisir, tapi aku lupa membawa sisir, jadi aku menyuruh Kyuhyun menunduk, lalu aku merapikan rambut Kyuhyun dengan jari-jariku, kulihat Kyuhyun sangat menikmatinya.

Aku dan Kyuhyun tidak sadar bahwa Donghae sedang sibuk memotretku dan Kyuhyun. Setelah aku selesai merapikan rambut Kyuhyun, dia baru sadar kalau sedang di potret, lalu Kyuhyun mengejar Donghae sampai memasuki bandara Liberty Newark. Aku berjalan paling belakang. Tiba-tiba aku merasa lemas, dan pada saat yang bersamaan Kyuhyun oppa menengok kebelakang, dan berlari menghampiriku.

Setelah ia berada di depanku, ia mengaitkan tanganku ke lehernya, dan menggendongku sambil berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menghindari kerumunan ELF yang ada. Pintu keluar sudah di depan kami, Kyuhyun pun memperlambat larinya, tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mempercepat larinya karena diluar di luar ada kerumunan ELF. Kyuhyun pun terus berlari sekencang mungkin di sepanjang jalan, sampai Kyuhyun melihat mobil hitam yang sangat dikenalinya. Begitu mobil mendekat, pintu mobil pun terbuka. Kyuhyun langsung menurunkanku, dan meraih pinggangku dan menarikku masuk ke mobil.

Di dalam mobil, aku sudah dapat bernapas lega. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun oppa. Aku baru sadar di mobil itu hanya ada Leeteuk, Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung. Leeteuk duduk di samping supir yang sedang mengemudi. Yesung duduk di dekat jendela. Kyuhyun duduk disamping Yesung dan Siwon duduk dibelakang. Dan itu berarti aku yeoja sendiri di dalam mobil ini.

Kyuhyun meminjam laptopku untuk bermain starcraft. Karena aku lelah, aku pun tertidur di pundak Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian, Leeteuk membangunkanku. Kulihat Kyuhyun sedang tertidur nyenyak dipangkuanku. Rambutnya yang lembut menggelitik kakiku yang tak tertutup oleh celana pendek warna coklat muda yang kupakai. Tiba-tiba mobil pun berhenti, setelah mobil berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk hotel, Leeteuk pun membangunkan kyuhyun oppa.

Setelah Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya, kami langsung mengambil kunci kamar sesuai nomer kamar. Setelah mendapatkan kunci kamar, aku pun segera pergi mencari kamar nomer 125. Aku satu kamar dengan Eunhye dan Yuura. Setelah menemukan kamar nomer 125, aku pun membuka pintunya, lalu masuk diikuti dengan Eunhye dan Yuura. Begitu kami bertiga melihat ranjang, kami pun tanpa mengganti baju terlebih dahulu langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang masing-masing.

Aku baru saja memejamkan mata beberapa menit. Tiba-tiba kulihat samar-samar pintu kamar mengayun terbuka tanpa ada orang yang membukanya. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat, berusaha pura-pura tertidur. Aku bahkan sempat memikirkan yang tidak-tidak sampai terdengar suara yang langsung membuatku lega.

"Kau sudah tidur ya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di pinggir kasurku.

"Ahh ani. Aku baru saja akan tertidur," Jawabku sambil membuka mataku lalu duduk bersila di kasurku.

"Ohh, mianhaenim. Hmm, kau dan teman-temanmu mau melihat kami latihan? " tanya Kyuhyun sambil merapikan rambutku yang berantakan. Yang hanya kujawab dengan anggukan mantap.

"Ok. Sekarang baru jam dua, aku akan menjemputmu jam setengah lima nanti," Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyelipkan anak-anak rambutku ke telingaku.

"Jaljayo Molin," ujar Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan keluar dan ia menutup pintu kamar secara perlahan. Kupandangi kepergian Kyuhyun sampai ia benar-benar pergi. Setelah Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi aku baru memejamkan mataku dan mulai tertidur.

*****TBC*****

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Gimana? Strory-nya tidak jelas ya? Maaf ya. Buat yang review, thank's banget ya. Maaf jika banyak typo disana sini, maaf jika feelnya kurang dapet, maaf jika mungkin karena alurnya kecepetan, kalian jadi nggak bisa ngebayanginnya. Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan dihati. Saya ini masih pemula, ya dalam istilahnya adalah kaum awam di dunia per Fanfic-an. Maaf jika cerita saya abal-abal, ecek-ecek, nggak nyambung, ccd, dll. (ecek-ecek? bahasa apaan tuh ren?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**XXXxxxXXX**

.

.

Saat aku terbangun, jam yang melingkar ditanganku sudah menunjukkan jam tiga. Waktu satu jam sepertinya cukup untuk mengembalikan energiku. Tapi setelah bangun tidur, aku merasa pusing. Aku melihat sekelilingku, tak ada Eunhye maupun Yuura dikamar−mungkin mereka sedang pergi. Aku pun turun dari kasurku, dan aku langsung membuka koper−yang sengaja kuletakkan di dekat ranjangku− untuk mengambil perlengkapan mandi. Setelah mengambil semua perlengkapan mandi, aku pun berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi. Aku tidak berlama-lama di kamar mandi, karena jika aku berlama-lama di kamar mandi, aku akan sakit nanti.

Selesai mandi, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh masih terbalut handuk karena aku lupa membawa pakaian ganti ke kamar mandi. Aku pun berjalan menuju tempat dimana koperku berada. Tapi kulihat di samping ranjangku, koperku tidak ada. Aku mencari koperku dengan keadaan tubuh masih terbalut handuk dan untung saja aku sudah memakai dalaman. Kucari koperku di kolong ranjang Eunhye, dan itu membuat handukku melorot. Aku pun kembali memakai handukku sambil berjalan menuju kolong ranjang Yuura.

Tanpa kusadari ada seorang namja yang sedang mengamatiku dari sofa. Ranjangku berada di dekat kamar mandi, sedangkan sofa itu berdekatan dengan kamar mandi dan hanya dibatasi oleh tembok dab namja itu hanya mengamatiku tanpa bersuara sedikitpun, namja itu hanya mengamatiku sambil tersenyum Evil.

"Kau mencari ini? Sebelumnya harus kuakui tubuhmu lumayan juga, betul kata Eunhyuk hyung." Ujar namja yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

Namja setan itu hanya memamerkan senyuman Evil-nya sambil menunjuk koper milikku yang sejak tadi dia sembunyikan dibalik tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tampak mempesona sekarang, dia memakai kemeja warna merah marun dengan lengan panjang yang digulung acak-acakkan sampai lengan, dengan dua kancing teratas kemejanya yang dibuka hingga memperlihatkan sedikit dadanya yang cukup bidang, rambutnya yang berantakan membuatnya semakin lebih lebih dan lebih tampan lagi.

Walaupun begitu aku tetap saja malu, aku bersusah payah menelan ludahku sambil memegangi handukku erat-erat, agar tidak melorot lagi. Aku pun mencoba merebut koperku darinya sambil tetap berusaha agar handukku tidak melorot lagi.

"Oppa! kembalikan koperku!" teriakku cukup keras.

Aku pun memandang sekelilingku dan aku baru menyadari bahwa Eunhye dan Yuura tidak berada di kamar ini. Itu berarti hanya ada aku dan Kyuhyun di kamar ini. Aku yakin, Eunhye dan Yuura pasti sudah terlebih dulu diusir dari kamar ini oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar Molin," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengaduk-aduk isi koperku.

"Oppa! kau benar-benar Evil!" teriakku lagi.

"Kau baru tau?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan evil smirknya. "Kau pakai baju yang ini saja." sambung Kyuhyun sambil memberikan kemeja warna biru muda.

Aku pun mengambil kemeja biru muda itu dan tiba-tiba saja pikiranku kembali melayang ke masa-masa itu.

**.**

**.**

**-FLASHBACK-**

Waktu itu aku sedang sibuk memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran yang berserakan di mejaku ke dalam tas. Suasana kelas saat itu sangat berisik, karena semua murid sedang menantikan bel berbunyi−yang menandakan berakhirnya jam sekolah− terlebih sekarang sedang jam kosong.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana kelas yang tadinya berisik menjadi hening. Aku pun menghentikan aktivitasku lalu meoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Aku tak menemukan guru di dalam kelas. Aku pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasku yang sempat terhenti tadi. Tiba-tiba saat aku hendak memasukkan buku pelajaran biologi ke dalam tasku, ada tangan yang menahanku, tangan seorang namja yang kukenal.

"Mizu? Sesibuk itukah kau sampai tak tau bahwa aku datang? ayo pulang," ajak namja yang bernama Chise Okinawa−yang sedang menggandeng tanganku.

"Pulang? Bel baru saja akan berbunyi…" ujarku yang diputus dengan suara bel sekolah yang berbunyi nyaring.

"Bel-nya sudah berbunyi kan? Ayo kuantar pulang." Ajak Chise sambil menggandeng tanganku.

Chise terus menggandeng tanganku, dia tak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan mata iri dan membunuh para murid yang lain. Selama digandeng olehnya, aku terus menunduk untuk menghindari semua tatapan mata yang menyeramkan itu. Jujur saja, aku sedang malas berdebat dengan yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Mizu-Chan?" tanya Chise sambil mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Ada apa Oppa?" panggilku pelan.

"Aigoo~jangan panggil aku oppa. Aku ini bukan orang Korea. Aku ini orang Jepang yang tinggal di Korea karena merasa muak dengan kehidupanku di Jepang. Memang disana banyak orang-orang yang menyukaiku dan sangat menyayangiku, tapi aku tak suka diacuhkan oleh orangtuaku sendiri. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama nenek dan kakakku disini. Lalu di Korea, aku bertemu dengan anak kecil. Anak kecil itu sangat manis, namun dia juga bodoh, dia juga pelupa. Tapi sebenarnya dia bukan anak kecil, dia adalah seorang yeoja manis yang kelakuannya mirip dengan anak kecil, walaupun begitu aku tetap mencintai dia," ujar Chise panjang lebar.

"Heh! Yang kau maksud anak kecil itu aku kan?" tanyaku kesal dan itu membuatku ingin menjambak rambutnya.

Chise pun hanya menggangguk, lalu tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyum evil melainkan senyum tulus. Dia memang sangat jarang menunjukkan senyum tulusnya padaku. Tiba-tiba langit menggelap dan tak lama kemudian hujan pun turun dengan derasnya.

"Kau bawa payung tidak?" tanya Chise.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, aku langsung mengeluarkan payung dan memberikan payung itu ke Chise.

"Huft, kenapa harus warna ungu sih?" keluh Chise sambil membuka payungku.

"Berisik! jangan banyak komentar, mau kehujanan apa tidak?" tanyaku kesal.

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Chise jelas menggeleng, karena dia tipe orang yang mudah sakit jika kehujanan. Akhirnya dia tetap memakai payungku, dan kami kembali berjalan dalam diam. Selama memayungiku, dia memeluk tubuhku dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak memegang payung agar aku tidak kehujanan. Namun karena hujannya sudah terlewat deras, mau dipeluk sedekat apapun juga pasti bajuku akan tetap basah.

"Mizu, bajumu sudah basah. Sebaiknya kau kerumahku saja," ujar Chise yang menyadari bajuku sudah basah.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tak lama kemudian aku dan Chise sudah sampai di depan pagar rumah Chise. Lalu Chise merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya. Setelah pintu pagar rumahnya terbuka, aku pun langsung berlari masuk menuju teras rumahnya. Chise hanya berjalan santai dengan masih tetap menggunakan payung.

Begitu dia sampai teras, cepat-cepat dia membukakan pintu rumahnya. Aku pun melepaskan sepatu beserta kaus kakiku di teras rumahnya, lalu langsung masuk kerumahnya, karena sepertinya jika aku berada lebih lama lagi diluar aku akan menggigil kedinginan. Rumah yang lumayan besar ini tampaknya sedang tidak berpenghuni.

"Kau hanya sendiri dirumah?" tanyaku heran.

"Siapa lagi? nenekku sedang berziarah bersama teman-temannya dan kakakku sedang karyawisata," jawab Chise sambil melepaskan tas ranselnya dari pundaknya."Emm, sebentar ya. Aku carikan baju dulu untukmu," sambung Chise sambil berlari menuju kamarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chise kembali dengan kemeja biru ditangannya.

"Mianhae, hanya ada ini. Tapi kuyakin bajuku jauh lebih hangat dari baju seragammu," ujar Chise sambil memberikan kemeja birunya dan handuk padaku. "Oh iya, kamar mandinya ada disana," sambung Chise sambil menunjuk kamarnya.

Aku pun masuk ke kamar mandi dan membilas tubuhku, lalu aku mengganti baju seragamku dengan kemeja biru miliknya yang harus kuakui kepanjangan untukku. Setelah selesai berganti baju, aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Chise hanya memandangiku lalu tersenyum. Akhirnya sambil menunggu hujan reda, aku dan dia menonton film.

.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

"Molin? kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Gwaenchana oppa. Bisa berikan aku baju yang lain?" tanyaku datar.

"Ini, pilih saja sendiri. Mianhae, jika aku telah membuatmu marah." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana. Gomawo oppa, telah mengingatkanku," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Lalu aku pun merebut koper itu dan mengambil kaos warna broken white dan rok selutut warna merah marun, karena kaos dan rok itulah yang berada di tumpukkan paling atas.

"Mengingatkan akan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya, aku malah berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa pakaian lengkap di tanganku. Aku pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan langsung memakai pakaian lengkap. Setelah berpakaian lengkap, aku pun keluar dengan langkah diseret menuju jendela besar lalu duduk di lantai yang dingin.

Kemudian Kyuhyun juga ikut duduk disampingku, dia sama sekali tak bersuara. Bibirnya terkunci rapat-rapat, tampaknya sedang asyik dengan lamunannya. Sekali-kali ia memainkan rambutku, dan lamunanku langsung buyar saat dia tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangku untuk lebih mendekat padanya, sehingga tidak ada jarak antara aku dan dia.

Tak terasa menit demi menit pun berjalan, tapi aku dan dia masih belum bersuara. Sampai tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pelan dari arah pintu.

"Hei, kalian berdua sedang apa? ayo pergi. Sekarang sudah jam empat, waktu latihan kita maju satu jam," ujar orang yang membuka pintu yaitu Leeteuk.

Masih dengan tanpa suara, aku dan dia keluar dari kamar dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke lokasi SS4 in New York diadakan. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju lokasi aku dan dia baru mengobrol seperti biasa. sesampainya di stage, mereka semua langsung meng-cek peralatan dan mulai latihan.

Aku, Eunhye, dan Yuura hanya melihat dari bangku penonton. Selama menonton aku hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba Yesung, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun menghampiri kami bertiga dan menyuruhku, Eunhye, dan Yuura berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota New York. Kami bertiga pun berjalan keluar dari gedung tempat mereka show besok malam. Sesampai diluar kulihat di sepanjang jalan berjejer restoran siap saji. Kami pun yang memang lapar berat langsung berjalan cepat-cepat menuju salah satu restoran yang ada disana.

Kini Yuura sedang memesan makanan dan minuman untuk kami, sedangkan aku dan Eunhye memilih tempat duduk. Kulihat tempat duduk yang berada di dekat jendela itu kosong, langsung saja aku memilihnya. Sambil menunggu Yuura, aku dan Eunhye pun ngobrol seperti biasa. Lalu saat sedang asyik ngobrol dengan Eunhye, mataku melihat sosok yeoja yang familier bagiku. Kucoba mengingat-ingat nama yeoja itu.

Ya! Park In Jung! In Jung adalah temanku dari Sekolah Dasar sampai Sekolah Menengah Pertama, dia pindah ke Amerika karena diajak kakak laki-lakinya. Kulihat disamping In Jung ada seorang namja yang umurnya lebih tua setahun dari In Jung, dan wajah namja itu juga familier bagiku. Setelah lelah berkutat dengan pengelihatanku, Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri yeoja yang mirip In Jung itu.

"Park In Jung, ne?" tanyaku ragu dalam bahasa Korea.

"Ne. Kau siapa ya? kenapa tau nama Koreaku?" tanya In Jung balik dengan bahasa Inggris yang lancar.

"Chakkaman. Cho Molin, ne?" tanya In Jung setelah memandangiku lama.

"Ne. Nuguya? Namja chinguyo?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk namja disamping In Jung.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah membaca majalah? Dia Greyson Chance. Dia pacarku," Jawab In Jung bangga.

"Pantas saja, aku merasa pernah melihatnya dimajalah, ternyata dia Greyson," jawabku datar.

"Mo, kau masih dengan Chise-san?" tanya In Jung lagi. Sudah kuduga pasti dia akan menanyakan hal itu, aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Wae? Kalian kan cocok? Apa karena orang ketiga?" tanya In Jung sambil membuat tanda kutip dengan jarinya.

"Tampaknya sudah waktunya kami berpisah. Sudahlah tak usah dibahas," ujarku ketus.

"Mianhae," ujar In Jung yang sadar bahwa kata-katanya membuatku marah.

"Gwaenchana. Sampai jumpa lagi, kalau kau sempat datanglah ke Korea, ne?" ujarku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Geurae," ujar In Jung.

Aku pun kembali ke meja, dimana Eunhe sedang duduk menunggu. Kulihat Yuura sedang berjalan ke arah meja tempat aku dan Eunhye duduk sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman yang tampak menggugah selera. Sambil menunggu Yuura datang, aku meng-cek ponselku, siapa tau ada sms atau telepon disaat aku mengabaikan ponselku. Tapi setelah ku cek ponselku, ternyata tidak ada sms atau telepon masuk satu pun. Baru saja aku mau mengunci tombol ponselku, tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar tanda sms masuk. Aku pun tidak jadi mengunci tombol dan aku membuka pesan yang ternyata berasal dari si "Okinawa" itu.

_**From: Pabo Namja**_

_**Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik? Kapan kau pulang? Annyeong hi-kyeseyo ne?**_

Aku pun tidak membalas sms tersebut, karena Yuura sudah datang. Aku takut Yuura mengira aku masih menyukai Chise-kun, ya walaupun harus kuakui aku masih sedikit menyukai Chise-kun. Aishh, sudahlah lupakan dia lin, sekarang kan ada namja yang baik dan tampan yang menyukaimu, kenapa kau malah memikirkan si pabo namja itu?

Begitu makanan tiba, aku langsung mengambil satu porsi makanan milikku lalu melahapnya dengan terburu-buru. Eunhye dan Yuura yang melihatku makan dengan terburu-buru tidak tampak heran sedikitpun.

"Hei, makannya pelan-pelan. Nanti kau tersedak," ujar Eunhye.

"Ne." ujarku dengan mulut penuh nasi, beruntung disini tak ada appa dan eomma karena kalau seandainya mereka ada dan melihatku berbicara dengan mulut penuh nasi, aku pasti akan diceramahi abis-abisan.

Aku menyuapkan sesendok nasi terakhir ke mulutku, namun entah karena apa tiba-tiba aku tersedak. Yuura dan Eunhye hanya tertawa melihatku tersedak tanpa ada keinginan untuk membantuku. Aku pun meminum minuman milikku dalam sekali teguk dan aku pun merasa lega. Selesai makan, aku langsung membalas sms si "Okinawa" itu.

_**To: pabo namja**_

_**Baik. Besok. Ne.**_

Setelah mengetik balasan sms, aku menekan tombol send sambil berpikir. Kenapa Chise-kun berubah drastis? Dia jadi perhatian. Memang itu yang kumau, tapi itu kan dulu, sekarang sudah terlambat, karena sekarang aku sangat menyukai Kyuhyun, ya walaupun aku masih menaruh rasa pada Chise-kun walau hanya sedikit.

Tiba-tiba saat aku sedang asik melamun, terdengar lagu Lovely Day-nya Super Junior yang berarti ada telepon dari Kyuhyun. Aku pun menjawabnya sambil tersenyum walaupun aku tau Kyuhyun tidak akan melihat senyumanku.

"_Ada apa eoh?"_

"_Kau itu yang sopan dong kalau bicara,"_

"_Mwo? Wae oppa?"_

"_Liat saja nanti. Kami sudah selesai latihan dan ingin istirahat dan juga makan. Kau dimana?"_

"_Oppa? kenapa kau ada disini?" _

_Kulihat seseorang mirip Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan ponselnya sambil berdiri membelakangi jendela restoran siap saji tempat aku makan._

"_Ha? Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Bisakah oppa membalik badan?"_

"_Ne,"_

Telepon pun diputus, Kyuhyun pun membalik badannya dan dalam sekali pandang ia langsung menemukanku. Lalu dia langsung masuk ke restoran siap saji itu dan dia langsung menemukanku, setelah dia menemukanku ia menggandengku keluar dengan paksa, meninggalkan teman-temanku, tapi aku menepis kasar tangannya dari tanganku. Saat Kyuhyun menggandengku untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku tak bisa menepisnya lagi karena Kyuhyun sudah menggandengku kuat atau lebih tepatnya mencengkram tangan kuat lalu menarikku keluar secara paksa.

Sesampai di luar restoran, aku dan Kyuhyun hanya berjalan menyusuri trotoar menikmati angin yang berhembus. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkanku sendirian, aku yang ditinggalkannya tidak tinggal diam, aku mengejarnya. Tapi sialnya, aku tidak melihat batu yang lumayan besar dihadapanku, jadi aku tersandung batu itu dan terjatuh. Pada saat yang bersamaan Kyuhyun telah berlari kembali sambil membawa dua cone es krim dengan kedua tangannya yang besar dan ia melihatku terjatuh lalu ia membantuku berdiri kembali tapi sebelumnya diberikannya salah satu es krim di tangannya padaku.

"Lin~ah, apakah kau tak melihat batu sebesar itu? Ceroboh sekali dirimu." ujar Kyuhyun marah.

Aku sangat takut menatap wajahnya sekarang, dia tampak menyeramkan saat marah dan itu membuatku hanya terdiam.

.

.

*****Kyuhyun POV*****

Akhirnya latihan sudah selesai, aku berjalan-jalan sendiri sampai keluar dari tempat stage, lalu berjalan menuju restoran siap saji yang berjejer di dekat gedung tempat kami akan mengadakan SS4 besok malam. Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan Molin, aku pun menelponnya. Belum sempat aku mengucapkan yeoboseyo, dia sudah terlebih dulu bertanya.

"_Ada apa eoh?"_

"_Kau itu yang sopan dong kalau bicara,"_

"_Mwo? Wae oppa?"_

"_Liat saja nanti. Kami sudah selesai latihan dan ingin istirahat dan juga makan. Kau dimana?"_

"_Oppa? kenapa kau ada disini?"_

Kulihat seseorang mirip Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan ponselnya sambil berdiri membelakangi jendela restoran siap saji tempat aku makan.

"_Ha? Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Bisakah oppa membalik badan?"_

"_Ne,"_

Aku pun membalik badan dan dalam sekali pandang aku langsung menemukannya, mungkin itu pengaruh dari otakku yang termasuk kategori jenius ini. Aku langsung masuk ke restoran siap saji itu dan aku langsung menemukan yeoja itu. Setelah aku menemukannya, aku langsung menggandengnya keluar dan yeoja itu tidak menolaknya. Aku mengajaknya berjalan-jalan, dan tiba-tiba saja aku melihat kios es krim. Karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan musim panas di New York, aku pun berlari menuju kios itu. Begitu aku kembali dengan membawa dua cone es krim, kulihat Lin~ah tersungkur di jalan. Aku pun panik, karena aku bertanggung jawab atas dia. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku, lalu aku menghampirinya dan kulihat yeoja itu sedang mencoba berdiri sambil meringis kesakitan, lututnya berdarah karena tersandung batu yang cukup besar.

Wajah yeoja itu saat kesakitan, sangat lucu dan itu membuatku ingin tertawa tapi aku menahan diriku untuk tidak tertawa. Kuambil saputangan bersih dari kantong celanaku, kubersihkan lukanya dengan hati-hati, sekarang saputanganku berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

"Kau ini! Seperti anak kecil saja, kau tak lihat ada batu sebesar itu di depanmu ha?" ujarku marah.

Saat aku marah, Lin~ah hanya menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak membantah dan itu membuatku merasa menyesal telah memarahinya tadi. Kira-kira sudah lebih dari lima menit, aku dan dia berdiri di sini tanpa ada ucapan apa-apa. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menggandeng tangannya, mengajaknya kembali jalan-jalan.

"Ahpuun, kakiku sakit oppa," ujar yeoja itu sambil memegangi kakinya.

Aku pun berjongkok di depannya dan menarik tangannya agar mau memeluk leherku, tapi yeoja itu menggeleng.

"Soduruda!" ujarku kesal sambil menarik tangannya.

Akhirnya yeoja itu menurut juga padaku, dia memang yeoja keras kepala. Setelah memastikan yeoja itu sudah memeluk leherku erat, aku langsung berjalan menuju hotel. Cukup memakan waktu lima belas menit untuk sampai di hotel, begitu sampai di hotel aku langsung menuju lift, menuju kamar nomor 125. Sesampai di depan kamar 125, aku mencoba membuka kenop pintu yang ternyata terkunci.

Mengetahui itu, kulihat raut wajah Lin~ah, dia tidak tampak mengeluh bahkan dia tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, tak biasanya ia seperti itu. Daripada aku dan dia menunggu sampai Yuura dan Eunhye pulang di depan kamarnya, akhirnya aku membawanya ke kamarku. Kamarku hanya berbeda dua nomor dari kamarnya, aku pun merogoh kantung celanaku untuk mengambil kunci. Setelah pintu kamarku terbuka, aku langsung menurunkannya dari gendonganku di ranjangku. Kulihat wajah yeoja itu tidak seceria biasanya, dia terlihat lelah.

"Oppa? aku tidur disini ya?" tanya Molin.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Begitu aku mengangguk, dia langsung tidur dengan posisi memunggungiku. Aku pun ikut tiduran disamping yeoja itu.

"Lin~ah, apakah sekarang kau sudah bisa melupakan Okinawa-san?" tanyaku sambil menumpukan kepalaku tanganku.

Tak ada jawaban darinya, aku pun menengok ke arahnya dan melihat yeoja itu sudah tertidur, padahal baru saja ia bertanya padaku. Aku pun bangun dari ranjang dengan sangat perlahan, lalu aku berjalan menuju koper untuk mengeluarkan camilan serta menyalakan laptopku yang ada di meja dekat jendela untuk bermain game. Sesekali sambil menunggu loading, aku memperhatikan wajah Lin~ah. Aku memang senang memperhatikannya saat dia tidur, selain karena aku tidak akan kepergok saat sedang memperhatikannya juga karena dia terlihat lebih cantik saat tidur. Wajahnya sangat tenang saat ia tidur. Karena jarang mendapatkan moment seperti ini, aku pun memotretnya dengan menggunakan ponselku.

Setelah puas mengambil beberapa foto Lin~ah, aku kembali meneruskan game yang tadi sempat ku-pause. Saat sedang asyik bermain game, tiba-tiba aku merasa lelah dan mengantuk padahal jarang sekali aku merasa lelah dan mengantuk, apalagi kalau sudah bermain game. Aku pun me-shut down laptopku, setelah laptopku mati aku pun menutupnya. Lalu aku berjalan menuju ranjangku, tapi sesampainya disana, aku melihat rok yeoja itu sedikit tersingkap, hingga sedikit memperlihatkan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Melihat itu, langsung terlintas di pikiranku, pikiran yadong−mungkin ini karena aku sering menemani Eunhyuk hyung menonton blue film. Aku pun berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran yadongku ini, kutelan ludahku berkali-kali sambil memandangi yeoja itu. Baru saja aku hendak membenarkan rok yeoja itu, tiba-tiba pada saat yang bersamaan terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka, aku pun terkejut dan segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu.

Di pintu kamar, terlihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang berdiri, mereka tampak sedang mengobrol dengan seorang yeoja berambut panjang, aku tidak mengenal yeoja itu. Lagipula dari sini aku tak dapat melihat wajah yeoja itu dengan jelas. Kualihkan kembali pandanganku ke rok yeoja yang sedang tidur itu, aku langsung membenarkan roknya secara pelan-pelan agar Lin~ah tidak terbangun dan tidak berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangku.

"Hei, sedang apa kau?" tanya seseorang yang dari suaranya kuyakini adalah Eunhyuk sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Aku tak berbuat apa-apa," jawabku polos.

"Lalu itu apa?" tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk tanganku yang masih memegang rok Molin.

"OMO! Andwe Kyu! Dia masih kecil," ujar Eunhyuk sambil menatapku dengan pandangan layaknya eomma yang sedang menasehati anaknya.

"Pikiran kalian yadong sekali. Aku hanya membenarkan roknya yang tersingkap. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya hyung," bantahku.

"Hmm, yeoja itu kalau kuperhatikan, ternyata benar-benar manis. Jadi kenapa tidak Kyu?" ujar Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Karena aku menyayanginya," jawabku singkat.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kau pergi, kau hanya akan membuatnya terbangun nanti," ujarku sambil menyuruhnya keluar.

"Baiklah. Ingat! Jangan apa-apakan dia." ujar Eunhyuk.

"Berjanjilah padaku, jaga teman Yuura baik-baik ya. Jangan sampai dia sakit hati lagi," ujar Donghae sambil mengajak Eunhyuk pergi.

Setelah mereka berdua keluar, aku langsung merebahkan diri di sofa. Udara sore New York yang panas, membuatku sampai harus membuka dua kancing kemeja teratasku. Hmm, pantas saja kulihat AC nya belum kuhidupkan, kuhidupkan AC itu lalu berjalan menuju ranjangku dan aku merebahkan diriku disamping yeoja itu. Aku pun mengelus-elus rambutnya yang halus dan tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun.

"Oppa? apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?!" teriak Lin~ah begitu bangun sambil menarik selimut.

"Aku tak mau melakukan apa-apa padamu," jawabku polos.

"Keotjimal! Lalu, kenapa oppa tidak mengancingkan kemeja?" tanya Molin lagi.

Aku pun segera teringat bahwa barusan aku membuka dua kancing teratas kemejaku karena kepanasan dan itu membuat Lin~ah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Udaranya sangat panas." Jawabku singkat.

Molin hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda dia mengerti. Lalu suasana pun kembali hening, sesekali hanya terdengar langkah kaki orang yang berjalan. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling kamar, aku baru menyadari kalau jendela kamarku belum tertutup, padahal diluar sudah gelap. Dengan segan aku berjalan menuju jendela lalu menutupnya. Setelah itu aku mengambil segelas air putih yang ada di meja disamping ranjang dan meneguknya.

Aku mendapati Lin~ah sudah kembali tertidur dengan nyenyak. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat tenang. Aku pun kembali merebahkan diri di ranjangku, dan seketika itu juga aku pun langsung tertidur.

*****Author POV*****

Tiba-tiba saat Kyuhyun dan Molin sedang tertidur, datang Eunhye dan Yesung sambil berangkulan tangan layaknya kakak dan adik. Eunhye yang membawa kunci pintu kamar, langsung membuka kamarnya, Molin dan Yuura, begitu masuk kamar ia langsung merebahkan diri di sofa warna coklat yang berada di depan tv. Sedangkan Yesung yang memang sekamar dengan Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Yesung melihat kamarnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terbuka sedikit, dia pun langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Dapat ditebak bukan? Ya! Yesung sangat terkejut karena ia melihat dongsaengnya tidur dengan Molin.

Yesung pun langsung menemui Eunhye sambil berteriak layaknya orang kesetanan. Eunhye pun hanya geleng-geleng saat melihat tingkah oppa-nya itu.

"Wae oppa?" tanya Eunhye.

"Apakah kau tidak bertanya-tanya dimana Molin sekarang berada?" tanya Yesung to the point.

"Bukankah dia sedang pergi bersama dengan Kyuhyun oppa?" tanya Eunhye balik bertanya.

"Kajja! Ikut aku sekarang," ajak Yesung sambil menggandeng tangan Eunhye.

Eunhye yang penasaran, dengan tanpa merasa melanggar privasi orang, masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun, oppa-nya dan Sungmin. Kakak beradik itu menyaksikan suatu pemandangan yang tak pernah sekalipun dilihatnya. Kyuhyun dengan dua kancing teratas kemeja yang tidak dikancingkan sebagaimana mestinya sedang tidur sambil berhadapan dengan Molin yang rambutnya acak-acakkan dengan kaki yang menindih kaki Kyuhyun.

Yesung yang tampaknya satu pikiran dengan saeng-nya, langsung menoleh ke arah Eunhye. Eunhye ternyata sedang sibuk memotret Kyuhyun dan Molin. Begitu mendapat beberapa foto yang menurutnya bagus, dia menyuruh Yesung membangunkan mereka berdua. Setelah mencoba membangunkan beberapa kali, akhirnya mereka yang sama-sama sering begadang dan jadi kurang tidur itu terbangun.

"Kau melakukan apa Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa hyung," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada yeoja yang sangat kusayangi," bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Molin dengan suara yang benar-benar lembut.

Kata-kata tadi berhasil membuat pipi Molin bersemu kemerahan. Kakak beradik yang sedang menyaksikan mereka berdua, hanya dapat terdiam karena kakak beradik itu tidak tau apa yang dibisikkan Kyuhyun di telinga Molin.

*****TBC*****

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Annyeong! Gimana? Story-nya tidak jelas ya? Maaf ya. Maaf jika banyak typo disana sini, maaf jika feelnya kurang dapet, maaf jika mungkin karena alurnya kecepetan, kalian jadi nggak bisa ngebayanginnya. Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan dihati. Saya ini masih pemula, ya dalam istilahnya adalah kaum awam di dunia per Fanfic-an. Maaf jika cerita saya abal-abal, ecek-ecek, nggak nyambung, ccd, dll. (ecek-ecek? bahasa apaan tuh ren?)**


End file.
